


Adventures in Child-Superheroes

by KittyKarnstein96



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 4yrold!Kara, ALL OF THE FRIENDSHIPS, Cat is weak to tiny kryptonians, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kara has a crush on Lena, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena is smitten, Let Kara express her emotions 2k17, Lucy & Kara play soldiers, M'gann & Kara are space friends, Maggie is Cop Mom, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Protective Alex Danvers, Secret Softie J'onn J'onzz, Tags Are Fun, Winn is the best tailor, set after 2x12 but ignoring the mon hell that happened afterwards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKarnstein96/pseuds/KittyKarnstein96
Summary: When Kara fights VillainOfTheWeek™ without back-up something completely unexpected happens and now the DEO have an over-eager Kryptonian child on their hands. Who would have thought looking after a 4 year old would be so interesting?!





	1. Starts with a bang...

**Author's Note:**

> So I had an idea and then it became a thing that quite a lot of people on Tumblr became invested in, so I present to you this fluffy ball of randomness!! 
> 
> Beta'd by @Song of LoN :-)
> 
> Let me know what you think!

 

Winn tried to keep it secret, knowing Alex wouldn't approve of what he was doing. He practically whispered through the intercom; but as soon as Alex stormed into the DEO, he knew he was done for. The brunette's eyes narrowed as she approached, her arms folding as she stopped directly behind him. Choosing not to look up, he started typing inconspicuously. That is, until Alex leaned down, her lips only an inch from his ear as her voice sounded, much louder than necessary.

"Where's Kara?!"

He shuddered, trying to remain as calm as he replied. "Kara who?"

Not a second later, Alex grabbed the back of his chair, forcefully turning it around and invading his personal space. "You have two seconds to tell me where she is."

"Sh-she made me promise not to tell you," he said, shrinking back. He let out a shriek as Alex grabbed the collar of his shirt, using it to hoist him out of his seat. She started to say something, but a loud noise sounded through the intercom, cutting her off. Her eyes narrowed as a guilty expression formed on Winn’s face. The intercom fired up again, and this time the noise was crystal clear: Kara’s voice.

_Winn? Are you there?_

"I am going to kill you-"

There was a loud crash from the other line, and Kara's voice sounded again. They both heard the panic in her tone.

_Winn? There's something wrong! He isn't backing down!_

He looked to Alex, who begrudgingly released him, watching as he scrambled back to the computers. His eyes widened as the screen flashed.

"Supergirl, his energy is at a dangerous level. You need to get out of there!"

_No! There might still be civilians that need my help._

"Listen to me! Bio-Clock's gun is generating radiation levels that are off the chart. It's not quite Kryptonite, but I'm not getting a clear reading."

Alex pushed him aside, grabbing the microphone. "Kara, I swear if you pull another stunt like you did with Metallo, I will kill you!"

_Al-_

A loud, high-pitched sound drowned her out, and then everything went silent. 

* * *

"Did you find her? Is she safe? What about Bio-Clock?"

"Alex, just slow down. J'onn and Guardian found her, but she's only just woken up,” Maggie explained, giving her girlfriend a hesitant smile. “Winn's with her now. She… She's fine."

Alex raised an eyebrow, clearly not buying it. "What aren't you telling me?"

Maggie bit her lip, refusing to meet her gaze. It only made Alex more concerned.

"Where. Is. My. Sister?"

Silence met her question. Turning, Alex stormed down the corridor, checking every room and ignoring Maggie as she followed. At the sound of distant voices, she sped up, desperate to find Kara. As she entered the last room, she could hear laughter, giggling, and something else that was foreign to her.

Bursting through the door, she stopped at the sight in front of her – the sight of Winn spinning around in his chair, shouting “Woo!” repeatedly while grinning down at the small person sitting in his lap. Alex stared at the child in Winn’s lap, puzzled. The girl was young, with blonde ringlets falling midway down her back and the softest blue eyes Alex had ever seen. She smiled up at Winn so brightly, her tiny hands flapping around excitedly.

Alex frowned, confused. _There’s never been a child at the DEO before._ Her eyebrows shot up momentarily as she heard an all-too-familiar giggle, but she shrugged it off, determined to figure out exactly what was happening – a task that would have been easier if the duo had noticed her presence. With an annoyed huff, she cleared her throat, folding her arms over her chest and doing her best _unimpressed mom_ expression.

Winn stopped mid-woo, slowly swivelling his chair around to face the agent. His face paled, his eyes widening as he met Alex’s stare. “Oh.” Shifting, he maneuvered the small child onto the edge of the desk before turning back to greet the brunette. “Hi, Alex.”

Alex heard the tremble in his voice, and it only made her more suspicious. "Would you like to tell me what's going on?"

"What? Why would you think anything’s going on?"

Her gaze cut into him as she edged closer, her irritation evident as her tone deepened nearly to a growl. "I know you know something, so spill! Who is this?" she asked, gesturing to the child, who was busy fidgeting with Winn’s R2-D2 pencil sharpener.

Winn’s eyes darted back and forth, and then he stuttered out a response. "Wh-what? Who's this?" He laughed, scratching his head and trying to sound as natural as possible. "This...is...my baby cousin... Tara."

"Winn, you had better explain,” Alex warned, stepping closer as the tech edged backward. “Or I will personally confiscate your nerf gun."

His eyebrows knit together, the line of his mouth turning down in a small frown and his chest puffing out in protest. "Rude!" 

Alex rolled her eyes, raising a finger threateningly. "Where is Kara?"

Gulping, Winn laughed nervously and shakily adjusted his shirt collar. "Funny story... You're gonna laugh."

"We’ll see about that,” Alex huffed, folding her arms again and giving him an impatient look. Winn was kind of concerned at how quickly he caved.

"Okay! So there was an alert, and we decided to check it out. And by “we”, I mean Kara... Kara decided to do it, and I totally did  _not_  encourage her at all-" Winn was cut off as he felt something tugged at his elbow. Turning, he was met by a pout as the tiny blonde pulled on the sleeve of his cardigan, shaking her head furiously.

"Don't look at her!” Alex snapped, startling Winn. “Look at me.” When his eyes were finally trained back on her, she continued. “You need to tell me where my sister is right now, because I am _this_ close,” she motioned with her hand, “to smacking you.”

Winn swallowed, shrinking back against the desk as Alex glared at him. The insistent tugging on his sleeve never stopped as he quirked his head toward the girl.

Alex looked between them, her eyes frantically darting back and forth as realization sank in. Rubbing her temple, she struggled to compose herself. “You’re telling me that’s Kara?”

“Surprise…?" Winn tried to joke, immediately regretting it when Alex smacked his shoulder.

"This isn't funny, Winn! What the hell were you idiots thinking, going in without backup?"

She turned to the now four-year-old Kara, hands on her hips and a stern look on her face. Her lips twitched as Kara blinked up at her with wide, innocent blue eyes. But then she remembered why she was mad.

"Kara Zor-El Danvers, don't give me that look." Kara's smile immediately vanished and her gaze dropped to the floor, her little legs kicking back and forth and her tiny hands toying with the hem of her blue sweater. Alex noted that her sister’s clothes seemed to have shrunk with her. “You know you’re supposed to wait for me or J’onn! You reckless, irresponsible, stupid, thoughtless alien! I am so mad at you right now!"

She clenched her jaw, closing her eyes and letting out a deep breath. It wasn’t until she heard a soft sniffle that she realized how loud her voice had gotten and how close to Kara she had moved. Her eyes opened to see Kara's tiny lip trembling, her hands wringing together as Winn watched in horror. There was a pause, and then the child was wailing, tears streaming down her overly-red face. Winn leaped into action, desperately trying to shush the girl; but Kara’s cries only got louder.

Unsure of what to do, Alex ran her fingers through her hair as she stared wide-eyed at the scene unfolding in front of her. She started to back away, only to collide with another body. She relaxed, though, as she recognized the scent of her girlfriend’s perfume.

“Whoa!” Maggie reached up to grip the agent’s shoulders, turning her. She looked concerned as she stared at her shaken girlfriend. "What's going on in here?"

Alex vaguely gestured behind her, and Maggie leaned around her to look, her smile turning sympathetic as she straightened up again. "Alex, did you make your sister cry?"

"Well, I-" Maggie smirked and Alex fired back defensively, "She went in without backup, Maggie! I have a right to be angry!"

"She's a four-year-old. You just yelled at a four-year-old and made her cry."

Alex cursed under her breath, a ball of guilt forming in her chest as she glanced at her sister – her very tiny, fragile four-year-old sister who was sniffling and hiccupping into Winn’s chest. Turning back to her girlfriend, she rolled her eyes as Maggie looked back expectantly.

Sighing, she slowly approached Kara and Winn, ignoring the warning glare she received from the tech as she crouched down beside them.

“Kara,” she said, her voice gentle. Kara stilled, but didn’t make any move to acknowledge her sister. Sighing, Alex tried again. “Please, Kara, look at me. I just want to talk.”

She visibly relaxed when Kara peeped out from her hiding spot. The girl’s face was red and blotchy, her cheeks streaked with tear stains, and she looked scared as she peered up at her big sister. Her small pout was even harder to resist now, Alex noted.

“Please.”

Kara looked at Alex for a moment, her nose crinkling before she spoke. “Pr-promise not to yell?” she asked, her voice soft, as if she were afraid to speak any louder.

"I promise."

Kara whispered a barely audible "Okay", and Alex leaned forward, brushing a stray tear from Kara’s face.

"I'm sorry I shouted. I get mad when I'm scared, and you going in alone is scary for me." She paused to collect herself before continuing. “You aren’t allowed to do anything like that again. Do you understand?” Kara nodded, and Alex smiled in response. “Good.” Slowly, she opened her arms in invitation. “Come here, you.”

There was a moment of hesitation; but then Kara came forward, launching herself into Alex's arms. Alex fell back slightly at the force of which she was hit, somewhat surprised that such a young child still possessed such strength. She heard Maggie chuckle behind her, and with one hand still wrapped around Kara’s body, she flipped the detective the bird before leaning down to kiss her sister’s head. Kara’s hands fisted her uniform, and she wrapped her legs around Alex’s waist as she clung to the DEO agent. Smiling, Alex secured Kara in her arms and stood up, Kara burrowing into her neck as the woman navigated her way out of the room. Alex smiled in spite of herself, silently revelling in the warmth radiating from the little girl’s body. It felt weird for her to be holding her tiny sister; but even she couldn’t deny how adorable little Kara was.

She knew J'onn would want to speak to her. More likely, he would want to yell at her for abducting Kara before they could do tests. But she couldn't bring herself to care. She'd deal with his questions tomorrow.

 


	2. Fly away from me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Alex thought her first night with a tiny Kara was eventful she has another thing coming. Especially where douche-bag new staff members are concerned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries but hopefully not at writing! 
> 
> My beta @Song of LoN is wonderful as usual! Thank you to all the people who have gave this little ball of randomness kudos, bookmarked it and have left comments it means a lot to me and each one has made me smile. So hopefully this chapter can make you smile too, let me know if you dig it... (I feel ashamed for saying dig it and I apologise, but not sorry enough to remove it. I'm weird.)

 

"Nooooooooo!" 

Alex groaned as a tiny blonde blur whizzed past her. After taking Kara home, she'd attempted to lure the tiny Kryptonian to bed, hoping she would fall right asleep; but instead, she had been constantly pestered, because apparently a four-year-old Kara didn’t want to sleep and somehow had an endless supply of energy - even at 4:30 in the morning.

"Kara, please just lie down." 

She could hear it, the sound of jumping and giggling. Grumbling, she stormed into the main room. There Kara was, giggling as she bounced on the makeshift bed Alex had prepared on the sofa. She noted that all but one pillow had been tossed onto the floor and the bin was overflowing with candy wrappers. Her gaze fell to the coffee table, where several lines of Starburst had been organized by colour. She wanted to laugh, but then Kara's giggles increased and reminded her why she come into the room in the first place.

Hands on her hips, she exhaled, exhaustion and frustration clear in her tone. "Kara Zor-El Danvers, get down right now!"

Kara stopped bouncing, twisting around to look at Alex. Alex's eyebrow quirked as the girl froze, her tiny nose crinkling before she grinned and resumed her bouncing with extra force. 

"You have five seconds to get down, or I'm taking your Starburst."

Kara's eyes widened slightly, but she didn't stop, jutting out her bottom lip in a defiant pout. 

Alex glared, holding up a hand as she started counting down.

"Five."

Kara bounced higher.

"Four." 

She moved closer to the table, and saw a flicker of fear flash in Kara's eyes. 

"Three."

Kara's hands flailed as Alex leaned down to grab one, her voice coming out as a soft whine. "Alex, nooooo! Don't! You'll mess it up!"

"Are you going to lie down and go to sleep?"

Kara nodded frantically, and Alex smiled as the girl plopped down and stared up at her with wide eyes. She moved away from the table, pulling the blanket back so Kara could clamber under. Picking up the pillows, she fluffed them before placing them under Kara's head and tugging the blanket back over her tiny frame. 

"Now go to sleep."

Alex stared pointedly at the child, satisfied when all Kara did was frown before closing her eyes and snuggling into the blanket. She waited a minute - just to make sure – before turning off the lamp and stumbling back to her bedroom. She collapsed onto the bed, breathing a sigh of relief before falling into a peaceful slumber, completely unaware of the small footsteps approaching. She woke up not a minute later to the feeling of someone pulling on her arm. Opening her eyes, she saw Kara looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"Mu… Go back to your bed." The words come out as a sleep-filled mumble.

"Alex, there was a noise. I'm scared."

Alex didn't know if it was the fact she was sleep-deprived or if it was how innocent Kara’s voice sounded that made her give in. Without a word, she pulled back the covers and made a vague gesture. Kara climbed up unsteadily, pushing herself into the empty space and pulling the covers back over them both. Kara wiggled and shifted around for a minute, letting out a little huff each time she rolled into another position. Grumbling, Alex wrapped an arm around her, gently pulling her close, Kara's back against her chest as she curled herself around the girl. Alex closed her eyes with a content smile as Kara calmed and she fell asleep just as the girl turned around to nestle into her.

* * *

 

Alex entered the DEO with a full cup of steaming coffee in one hand, her other held out to help her balance since Kara had attached herself to her leg and was practically being dragged into the building.

Maggie and Winn both failed to contain their laughter at the scene as Alex grumbled into her coffee cup. Kara frowned as Alex tried to shake her off, clinging tighter as the two approached their friends. 

"Rough night?"

"You have no idea." 

Maggie reached out to squeeze Alex's arm, before dropping her gaze to Kara, an idea forming in her mind as she flashed the child a warm smile.

"Hey, Kara. Do you want to come sit with me in the big girl's chair?"

Kara's face lit up and she eagerly took Maggie's outstretched hand, letting the detective guide her to the large black swivel chair. Alex gave her girlfriend a grateful nod.

She took a large gulp of her drink, letting the hot liquid pour down her throat. Winn smirked at her, and she resisted the urge to shove him only because she was so dead tired.

"Dude, you look terrible. What did Kara do?"

"It’s more what she didn't do: sleep! Her energy has increased somehow."

Winn nodded, chuckling as they looked over at the four-year-old who was chattering away to Maggie. Alex smiled despite herself, smirking as Kara retrieved a handful of Starburst from her pocket and dropped them into an unsuspecting Maggie's hands. She enjoyed the sweetness in Maggie's expression as the detective shared with Kara, smiling when Kara munched loudly with a huge smile on her face. 

"Alex, a word." Her smile vanished instantly when J'onn's voice sounded from behind her, and she knew she was in for a lecture. Sighing, she moved to the side as he came to stand in front of her. She expected him to shout; but when he spoke, his voice was surprising calm.

“I’m glad you’ve brought Supergirl. We need to run some tests.”

“She won’t like that,” Alex warned, knowing how her sister felt about probing. J’onn gave her a stern look, and she rolled her eyes and headed over to join the others.

Plastering a fake smile on her face, she turned to address the four-year-old, who was now sitting cross-legged on the floor, playing with Maggie’s badge as the detective fiddled with her hair. Maggie noticed her girlfriend’s soft smile as the agent leaned down to whisper in Kara’s ear. Kara’s eyes shot up, and she was soon smiling at her sister and wiggling in place. Alex smiled back as Maggie carefully threaded Kara’s hair, twisting the strands into a beautiful waterfall braid.

“There you go, Little Danvers. All finished.”

Kara leaped up, wrapping the detective in a warm hug which she happily returned. Smiling, Kara repeated a chant of thank yous and squeezed tighter.

Noticing this, Alex decided to cut in. “Maggie needs to breathe, Kara.”

Kara let go at once, giving her sister a sheepish grin.

Alex gave the girl a reassuring smile as she spoke, extending her hand for Kara to hold. “Okay, Kara. We’re going to go up to the med bay now, so they can figure out how to fix this.”

The four-year-old’s eyebrows furrowed, and Alex could see the flash of nervousness in her eyes, her little hands fidgeting and her lip quivering slightly as she looked up at the brunette with wide eyes.

“It won’t take long, and I’ll be there the whole time. Okay?”

Kara gave a small nod, before slipping her little hand into Alex’s. She waved goodbye to Maggie, and then the two walked to the medical bay.

....

Kara was unusually quiet as Alex helped her hop onto the hospital bed, nervously fidgeting as Alex prepared some supplies.

“Agent Danvers, you can wait in the hall while I perform my examination.”

Alex stiffened, her eyes narrowing and her arms folding defensively as she took in the new arrival. The voice belonged to Doctor Lang, the new guy J’onn had hired.

“Yeah, that’s not gonna happen. I’m fine where I am.”

The man rolled his eyes and walked further into the room, his gaze locked on the tiny Kryptonian in front of him. Kara scooted further back on the bed, her hand gripping Alex’s shirt and scrunching even tighter a she moved closer.

“I can’t examine _this one_ if you’re standing in the way, now can I?” Lang’s voice was full of disdain as he side-eyed Kara. Giving Alex a patronizing smile, he stepped forward until he was only a foot from the bed.

Alex looked at her baby sister as the girl tried to burrow into her uniform, flinching as the man stepped even closer. Springing into action, she placed herself between Kara and the man as she spoke with barely controlled anger.

“Kara is one of the most respected members of the DEO, and I am not about to leave her side. So if you’re done patronizing, maybe you can get on with it and do what you’re paid to do.”

She tried not to smirk at the surprise that flashed across the man’s face before he regained his composure and angled his head around her to look at Kara. Kara squirmed under his intense stare and Alex could tell she was still getting bad vibes from the guy. Her own instincts said not to trust him, especially when he brandished a small pair of handcuffs.

"Well, she will need to be restrained so I can-"

"Excuse me?” Alex cut him off. “Why the hell would she need to be restrained?"

"When performing examinations on alien life forms, it’s always better to be safe."

Alex was livid, and it took everything she had not to shoot the doctor. She settled for snarling at him instead. “I’m telling you she does not need to be restrained. She is a four-year-old child!”

“She is a very powerful alien, and I need to properly assess any potential danger she could bring.” He tried to push past her, but Alex resisted, her hand resting on her gun as she spoke – or rather shouted, unaware of how loud she was becoming.

“Maybe you can assess my fist meeting your face, instead!”

Lang didn’t back down, his face red as he growled. “Don’t threaten me, Agent Danvers! I am trying to do my job, and you are not helping. You’re letting your emotions get in the way.”

“Damn right, I am! You need to _back off_.”

 

....

Maggie had nipped out to answer a work-related phone call. It was nothing urgent, so she figured she would go back inside and wait for her girlfriend. That is, until she heard the unmistakable sound of Alex shouting. Several people around her looked up at the sound, looking confused; and then her own concern hit her, and she hurried toward the medical bay. As she neared the stairs, a body barrelled into her. Looking up, she saw Winn standing there with an anxious look on his face.

"Did you hear-?"

"Are you going-?"

Winn barked an awkward laugh as he backed up. "Ha- Sorry. If you're talking about your girlfriend yelling, then yes I most definitely heard that. I'm pretty sure Metropolis heard it!"

"We should go." Maggie motioned with her hand.

Winn nodded in agreement. "Lead the way, Detective."

Maggie couldn't help but chuckle as he trailed after her, keeping a safe distance and looking nervous. She automatically reached for her gun as she got to the top of the stairs and the sound of arguing echoed through the building. Her pace quickened at as she turned the corner, her eyebrows raising a she heard Alex shout again, followed by a man’s voice yelling back. She almost sprinted into the room, on full alert, when she saw a man she didn’t recognize arguing with her girlfriend. The man was at least a foot taller, but Alex didn’t seem to notice, and Maggie could tell she was blocking him. That was when her gaze drifted to the terrified four-year-old whimpering behind them. Kara’s hands were cupped over her ears, and her eyes darted frantically between the two.

Winn moved from behind her, signalling as he approached Kara. Maggie nodded in response.

“Back off! You will not touch a hair on her head, or – so help me – I will kick the crap out of you!”

“I am the doctor here, so you are the one who needs to back off!” The doctor moved to push Alex back.

Maggie stepped in then, hurrying to her girlfriend’s side. "Woah! Keep your hands off my girlfriend, buddy."

She was well-aware she was small and hardly the most intimidating person in the room; but her voice was stern as she met his stare. Alex was glaring daggers at him, but thankfully Lang had the sense to let it go.

Turning, Maggie started to ask for an explanation, but his loud voice cut in. "Agent Danvers was inhibiting my examination. Besides, you're not part of the DEO; this is really none of your concern, Detective."

Just like that, Alex was seething again. Maggie struggled to calm her girlfriend. But to be honest, she wasn’t sure she really wanted to anymore.

“Well, I work here – and I say it’s her business,” Winn interjected. He shrank back as the doctor turned to stare at him.

The man scoffed as his eyes cut into Winn. “Please! You’re almost as new as me.”

Winn looked ready to protest, but the other man had already turned away.

“As I was saying, this matter doesn’t concern you. So you can take Agent Danvers out with you, while I test _that one_.

“ _That one_ happens to be my sister, you ass!”

Before Maggie could stop her, Alex shoved the doctor roughly. He stumbled back, knocking into Winn – who yelped and pushed him off. That only led to more shouting and shoving. Winn tried to back away, Alex was yelling, and Maggie tried to mediate as Doctor Lang cursed at the others. Their voices were getting louder by the second; and then James walked in, his brow furrowing in alarm as he caught sight of Winn cowering in the corner while Alex, Maggie, and Doctor Lang all shouted.

He rushed over to console Winn before trying to diffuse the situation. “Guys, calm down.”

“Stay out of this, Olsen!”

James held his hands up in surrender, sharing an awkward glance with  ~~his boyfriend~~  Winn. 

"What is going on in here?!"

Everyone turned to see an unimpressed J’onn standing in the doorway. No one said anything for a few moments; but then they all rushed him, five voices speaking at once.

Sighing, J’onn held up a hand, effectively silencing them. He turned to Alex with an expectant look. “Agent Danvers?”

“I brought Kara to get her tests done, and everything was fine until this jackass,” she motioned to Doctor Lang, “came in and tried to restrain her. I told him he couldn’t, and then he –“

“She’s lying, Director Henshaw,” Lang argued. “She got aggressive when I tried to do my job.”

That earned a scoff from Maggie. “Oh, please! When I came in, you were looming over her. I would have shoved you, too!”

J’onn rubbed his temples as they started bickering again. “Enough!” His voice boomed as he commanded their attention. “One would think you were the children here! I don’t want to hear any more of this _he said, she said_ nonsense.”

“But-“

“Not another word, Agent Danvers.”

Alex frowned, but did not argue.

Satisfied he’d gotten through to them, J’onn continued, “Let me ask you this: How is anyone going to run tests on Kara if she’s not here?”

He shook his head as the others looked around and realized he was right. Frantically, they all hurried from the room, splitting up to search for the missing girl. Sometimes, he couldn’t believe he’d hired a bunch of idiots.

* * *

 

 

> **_Status report, Winn? -Alex_ **
> 
> Mission remains incomplete, Agent FaceBreaker. Over. -Winn
> 
> _This is serious, dude. We don't need code names. -James_
> 
> You guys are no fun! :( -Winn
> 
> **_I'll be fun once I’ve found my fricking sister!  In the last twenty minutes, has anyone made any progress? -Alex_ **
> 
> I checked the cells. No sign of her. -Maggie
> 
> _She isn't in the kitchen either. -James_

 

Winn sighed as he read through the messages. They’d checked the training room and the control room, triple checked the foyer, and even looked under the stairs; but still no sign of the tiny Kryptonian. They had been searching for over an hour, and – as if he wasn’t worried enough – Alex kept ringing them every five minutes to yell. He stopped on the third floor, leaning against the wall as another alert pinged.  

 

 

> **_What if she's not in the building? What if she left and got lost outside?! -Alex_ **
> 
> We don't know that, babe. -Maggie
> 
> **_We don't know that she didn't! -Alex_ **
> 
> _Okay, let's be rational. Even if she is outside, she can't have gotten far. We'll check there now, alright? -James_

 

Winn started to type out a response, already making his way back toward the stairs, when a quiet rustling sound caught his attention, making him pause. Curiosity getting the better of him, he erased the text and sent a different message.

 

 

> I'll meet you guys there soon. Going to check the rest of the third floor first.  ** _SchottThroughTheHeart_**  over and out. -Winn

 

Sliding the phone into his pocket, he started walking again, glancing in every room and peeking around each corner. The rustling started up again after a bit, and the only room left was Alex’s office. It was a well-known fact that no one ever went in there, not even Alex; she usually used it to store jackets and various bits of paperwork that she hated filling out. As he neared the door, he heard a loud thud, immediately followed by a quiet “ouch”. Smiling in relief, Winn realized the dark office was the perfect hiding place.

Entering the room, he let his eyes adjust to the darkness and made his way to the corner of the room, where a desk cluttered with old case files stood. Beside it, he could see one of Alex’s favourite jackets hanging over a partially broken chair. His eyes drifting down, he spotted her, lying flat on her stomach under the desk. Staying quiet, he dropped to the floor, silently mirroring the girl’s position and using his arms to prop his head up so he could look at her properly.

Kara stilled, her eyes wide as she looked back at him with a fearful expression.

Winn smiled comfortingly. “This is a good hiding place,” he said, impressed.

Kara didn’t reply, but she relaxed slightly – a good sign.

“I can see why you like it. It’s quiet. Dark, too. You can just close your eyes and relax here. You like it when it’s this peaceful, huh?”

She gave him a hesitant nod, and he had to stop himself from shouting his victory to the world. He’d made progress.

“We were all kind of buttheads before, weren’t we?”

Kara giggled, the softest sound Winn had ever heard. Her voice was a bit louder than a whisper as she admitted, “I’m scared. I don’t like that doctor; he’s mean.”

Winn nodded. He couldn’t exactly disagree after being repeatedly shoved by the guy. He understood why she was scared. She had told him a while back about how Krypton was more medically advanced; injuries weren’t really a thing for them. Kryptonians didn’t need doctors, unless it was something incredibly serious. Thinking about that conversation made his heart hurt, and he wanted nothing more than to hug the girl and never let her go. Kara was so small – and even more fragile now.

Swallowing, Winn tried to think of the right thing to say. “It’s okay to be scared.”

Kara shifted, cocking her head to the side and giving him a curious look.

“You know, we humans go for check-ups at least once a year. It’s kind of like a holiday. They ask questions to make sure you’re okay, like a friend would do. Do you want to know the best thing about getting a check-up?” He edged closer as she nodded. “You get candy afterwards. They give it to you for being brave.”

“I get candy?”

“You would get so much candy!”

A big, hopeful smile broke out across little Kara’s face.

“All you have to do is come with me and let the doctor work. Do you think you can do that?” Kara looked unsure, and Winn could see fear in her eyes. With an encouraging smile, he stood and extended a hand to her. “I’ll be there the whole time,” he promised. “And afterwards, we can eat candy and play video games.”

She scrunched her nose and blinked up at him before nodding, her face breaking into a bright smile. She crawled out from underneath the desk, using his hand to pull herself upright. Kara held his hand all the way down the stairs and didn’t let go until she heard Alex calling her name. Taking off in a run, she launched herself into Alex’s arms, laughing melodically as Alex lifted her and spun them around. Then she held Alex and Winn’s hands as they all walked back to the medical bay together. She was still scared, but she felt safe in their arms. And with the promise of candy and video games, Kara was ready for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is already in the works, how do people feel about some Kara & Maggie bonding?


	3. Movie Marathons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alex gets called into work Kara is left with Maggie for the day. What makes a tiny 4 year old Kryptonian stop crying? Disney Movies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Kara bonding anyone?!
> 
> I reckon we could use some fluff right now so here we have chapter 3....
> 
> Beta'd by the amazing @Song of LoN

Alex was half-asleep when she got the call. Rudely awoken by the violent buzzing sound, she jolted awake, actually falling out of bed as she reached for her phone. With a grumble, she clicked accept, and the sound of J’onn’s voice called to her from the other end.

The call was brief; but as soon as it ended, Alex was scrambling to pull on a clean uniform. It only took a minute and then she headed into the main room and quietly crept over to where her sister was sleeping peacefully on the couch. She hated to disturb her – especially since it had taken so long to get the adorable ball of energy down for the night; but it wasn’t like she had a choice. With a sigh, she bent down and ever so gently shook Kara’s shoulder. Kara started to babble incoherently in her sleep, before rolling over and resuming her tranquil slumber. This time, Alex shook her a little harder – not enough to hurt the girl but enough to make sure she woke. The tiny Kryptonian mumbled sleepily, her eyes opening just a peep before she wriggled away and buried her head in the pillow.

"Kara, come on. You need to get up.”

“Don’t wanna.” The tiny voice was muffled, and any other time Alex might have laughed at how grumpy she sounded. But she had to get to the DEO.

"You can go back to sleep when we get to Maggie's, alright?"

Kara slowly turned, curious eyes peeking out from behind the pillow. Her eyes shone with an innocent hopefulness as she flashed Alex an excited smile. How Kara could go from tired and grumpy to excited and cheerful so quickly was beyond her.

"We get to play with Maggie?"

After a nod from Alex, the four-year-old leaped up with a giant grin on her face, now fully alert. Alex smiled and told Kara to get dressed while she packed a backpack for her. She had hoped Kara would be back to normal by now; but no one could figure out a way to reverse whatever this was. So instead, she'd been charged with finding items a child would enjoy and clothes that actually fit her. Winn's sewing skills had come in handy in that department. And though she’d deny it, Alex had actually taken some pleasure in picking out some new clothes for her miniature sibling. 

Kara didn't take very long to get ready, and within minutes she was skipping out of Alex's bedroom. Her outfit was even cuter than the pyjamas Winn had picked out for her, tiny pyjamas with rows of colourful cartoon ducks printed on them along with very fluffy bunny slippers. Now the girl was wearing a yellow-and-white striped polo shirt with a navy skirt, paired with knee-high bumblebee socks and a small pair of navy baseball boots that Winn had insisted on buying for her. Her hair was still tousled and messy, but they didn’t have time to braid it like most mornings.

Alex helped Kara put on her little duffel coat, and then she held Kara's hand as they walked to the parking lot. 

....

The drive to Maggie's apartment was quick. But Kara's energy had dropped, her eyelids drooping as she started to nod off in the backseat. Her tiny legs struggled to keep up once they’d arrived. Alex took one look at the girl’s sleepy face before hoisting her up onto her hip and carrying her up the single flight of stairs in Maggie’s building.

When they got to Maggie's apartment, Alex set Kara down and lightly tapped on the door. A minute or so passed with no answer, so Alex knocked a little harder. This time, she thought she could hear quiet shuffling inside. Feeling impatient, she rapped on the door a third time, knocking continuously until she heard footsteps approaching and her girlfriend’s groan from the other side. She stepped back as the door swung open and revealed a very disgruntled and dishevelled Maggie.

"Alright A-Hole, what the he-" Maggie stopped as she realised it was Alex, her features softening as she offered her girlfriend a sleepy smile. “Oh, hey Danvers.” She yawned, lifting a hand to push her messy hair back. “What brings you to my door at…” She grabbed Alex’s arm and looked at her watch. “… 2:45 in the morning. Geez, why are you still awake?!”

"I’ll explain everything later,” Alex said. “But right now, I need a favour.”

Maggie sensed the urgency in her girlfriend’s voice, her posture immediately changing as she asked, “What kind of favour?” Her eyes were still clouded with sleep, but her voice was low and gravely as her lips quirked into flirtatious smile.

“As much fun as that would be,” Alex shifted, a blush appearing on her cheeks as she scratched her head, “I need an actual favour.” Clearing her throat, she continued. “I got called into work, and I can’t bring Kara with me this time. Could she stay with you for a bit? Please?”

Eyes widening, Maggie looked behind Alex to see Kara rubbing her eyes as she clung to Alex’s leg.

"Yeah, of course."

"Oh my god. Thank you! You're the best!"

Maggie brushed off the praise, but couldn’t fight a smile when Alex leaned in to peck her on the lips. 

Alex pulled back with a grateful smile. That was when Kara seemed to realize her surroundings. A bright smile forming on her face, she practically launched herself at Maggie – causing the woman to stumble back with the sheer force of the hug. Gathering herself, she returned the embrace, smiling when Kara excitedly whisper-shouted her name. When Kara pulled back, she was smiling up at Maggie and bouncing on her heels.

Maggie smiled briefly before diverting her attention back to her girlfriend. “I’ll see you at lunch.” It was a statement, not a question.

Alex nodded, about to respond when Kara’s voice sounded.

"Whaaaaaat? Wh- where are you going?"

Alex frowned as Kara's eyes started to well up with tears, obvious fear written across her face.

"I have to go to work, Kara."

"B-b-but you can't!" Kara rushed forward and clung to Alex's leg, looking up at her sister with wide puppy eyes and an enormous pout.

"You're going to stay here with Maggie. I'll be back soon."

"I can go, too."

Alex shook her head, which only make Kara’s pout deepen.

"You can't come this time, Kara."

"Nooooo! I don't want you to go!" 

"Kara-"

"Please don't leave!" Kara was sniffling, tears streaming down her face as she pleaded and clutched Alex harder.

It was Maggie who managed to pry Kara off, but the girl struggled and thrashed against her grip, weakly swinging her fists to try and escape.

"Nooooooo! Let goooo! I want Alex!" 

"Please, Kara. I need to go." Alex’s heart broke as her sister cried harder.

Kara let out a wail, and Maggie grunted as tiny fists met her stomach, knocking the breath from her lungs. “Oof!” She held her ground, though, managing to stop a fist mid-swing.

“Kara Zor-El Danvers!” Alex called her sister’s name sternly, and the girl froze, her lip trembling as Alex crouched down in front of her. “We do not hit people!”

Looking guilty, Kara averted her eyes, slacking slightly in Maggie’s arms as she picked at her fingernails.

Alex put her hand on Kara’s shoulder, making sure Kara looked at her before speaking again. “I have to go in, and you can’t come with me this time. I need you to stay here with Maggie and be a good girl while I’m gone. Can I trust you to behave?” She studied Kara for a second. The girl looked as if she wanted to protest, but after a moment she nodded. “Good. I’ll see you later.”

"Promise?" 

"I promise."

Kara was still sniffling, but she managed to give Alex a watery smile. Alex squeezed her shoulder gently and kissed her forehead, then stood back up to give Maggie another fleeting kiss.

Handing Kara’s backpack to her girlfriend, she said, "Call me if you have any problems. Or if there's any trouble. Just call me, okay?"

Maggie gave her a comforting smile. "We'll be fine, Danvers. Go."

Alex gave Kara another hug, and then she was gone. Kara cried after her and all but crumpled in the hall. Maggie gently scooped her up and brought her into the apartment. Kara didn't struggle, instead burying her face in Maggie's neck as she sobbed. Maggie's arms felt safe, so Kara sank into her warmth and closed her eyes as Maggie manoeuvred them to her bedroom. Kara kicked off her shoes and Maggie ever so gently helped her out of her coat; but then Kara was back to hiding her face in Maggie's chest, allowing herself to be cradled as Maggie settled them into her bed. Once they were under the blanket, Maggie wrapped Kara in her arms again. Kara fell asleep after a while, letting Maggie rock her until her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing evened out. Maggie fell asleep not long after.

* * *

When Maggie woke up for the second time, it was 7:30 and she was alone. Leaping up, she threw some pyjama pants on before racing out of the room. She didn’t have to look far for the four-year-old, locating her in the living room. Kara sat cross-legged on the floor by Maggie’s coffee table, her wide eyes curious as she poked at one of the many bonsai trees that were scattered around the apartment. Maggie cautiously approached the girl, unsure of how she would be feeling. Kara turned just as Maggie reached her, giving Maggie a nervous smile as her hands toyed with the hem of her skirt.

Her voice was small, and Maggie could hear a hint of sadness lurking in her tone as she murmured, “I’m sorry I hit you.”

“It’s okay, Kara. I forgive you.” She gave the girl a warm smile.

Kara smiled back before her attention drifted back to the plant, her eyes darting back and forth then settling on Maggie as she cocked her head in question. “What is that?” she poked one of the leaves and looked up at Maggie with an expectant stare.

“It’s a bonsai tree, the one Alex got for me.” Maggie smiled fondly as she thought of her girlfriend, but immediately regretted it when Kara’s face fell.

"Can we see Alex?"

"Not yet, kiddo." 

Kara's eyes started to water again, and Maggie rushed to put a smile back on her little face. 

"Tell you what, we'll both go see her on her lunch break. We can bring her some of those donuts you both love," 

Kara seemed to like this plan. She relaxed, looking a little happier with the prospect of seeing Alex early. 

"In the meantime, how about I whip us up some chocolate chip pancakes. And then we can watch some movies. Sound good?"

"Can I pick the movies?"

"Of course you can, Little Danvers!"

Kara squealed and jumped up to envelope Maggie in an excited hug. Maggie ruffled her hair and then guided Kara to the kitchen, helping the girl clamber onto one of the stools as she started preparing the ingredients. She flipped the coffee machine on and dug around in the fridge until she found the carton of orange juice Alex had bought. Due to Alex breaking a few too many glasses after a few too many, Maggie had bought a couple of plastic cups to prevent any future accidents. Retrieving one of them, she poured Kara a drink, making a mental note to stock up on cups suitable for a child - and maybe some fun straws the girl might like, too.

It didn't take long to whip up some pancakes, and then she sliced some strawberries and scattered blueberries on top because Alex might kill her if she gave Kara too much sugary goodness. Kara was practically dancing in her seat as Maggie presented her with the pancake, the girl’s eyes widening in excitement as she saw Maggie had used the fruit and syrup to make a pancake smiley face. Maggie ate her own pancake slowly; but Kara wolfed hers, syrup dripping down her chin as the girl enthusiastically shoved strawberries in her mouth. Maggie added baby wipes to the list of items they might need.

Kara ate another two pancakes before she was done. Maggie wiped her face clean, and then the two of them made their way to the couch. Kara got momentarily distracted by the bonsai trees, but then Maggie was asking her to choose some films. She directed Kara to the DVD shelf, watching in amusement as Kara ran her fingers along the spines of each DVD case. Kara did a happy bounce when she spotted some familiar titles, and then she was pointing and vibrating with excitement.

"I found them. Pleeeeeeeease, Maggie."

"Oooh, nice choices." 

Maggie grabbed the discs Kara wanted, remembering the way Alex had teased her about owning a wide variety of Disney films. But right now, she was grateful she had something for Kara to watch. She mentally added more child-friendly films to the list.

Turning to address the girl, she held up the cases and spoke with mock seriousness. “Now, we have a very important decision to make.”

Kara mirrored her serious pose and looked up at her with bright blue eyes. Maggie could definitely see why people found it so hard to say no to this girl. The fact that she was now a four-year-old only made it harder.

"Which film are we going to watch first? The Aristocats, Lilo and Stitch, or The Incredibles?"

Kara's eager grin on the last choice sealed their decision, so Maggie popped the disk in and took a seat on the couch beside Kara. She put enough distance between them to make sure Kara was comfortable; but not a minute into the film Kara scooched over and closed the gap. Maggie kept one arm on the back of the couch, but opened her other one in invitation, allowing Kara to position herself as she pleased. The girl squirmed around for the next five minutes before finding a comfortable spot, her body curling into Maggie’s and cuddling her side.

Maggie gently squeezed her but said nothing, letting Kara watch in a comfortable silence. Kara’s reactions to the film were incredibly charming to watch and Maggie found herself entertained by how fascinated Kara was by the story. Kara chattered happily for a bit, and then she was pouting. Maggie had no idea why.

"Why the long face?" she asked, softly nudging Kara’s side.

"Sh- she doesn't like capes!"

....

Halfway through the second film, Maggie shot Alex a text followed by a picture of Kara curled up in a blanket as they watch Lilo and Stitch. Kara had quickly gotten over the cape incident, and had insisted on watching the next film. Alex had texted Maggie briefly to ask if Kara was okay, and Maggie just couldn't resist sending Alex that image of a little burrito-style Kara. 

Maggie had spread out on the couch and Kara was now huddled in the blanket with her back against Maggie's chest and Maggie's hand softly running through Kara's hair. After the first film, Maggie had made some popcorn - and then some more after Kara had very quickly finished the first bowl.

Kara spent the last part of the film crying into Maggie's shoulder as Stitch almost got taken away, and it registered in the back of Maggie’s mind that they should probably talk someday about Kara missing Krypton and feeling abandoned by her parents. Maggie felt a strange sense of pride when she eventually managed to make Kara smile again, and they soon stopped watching films in favour of a different activity.

Maggie scrambled to find some plain paper and the coloured pens and pencils she had lying around. She didn’t do it often, but Maggie did like to draw in her spare time. She had been pretty good at art as a child, so he’d always made sure to keep some supplies handy.

The two sat on the floor for the next hour and coloured. Maggie looked over every now and then as Kara perfected her picture. Kara's art was very colourful, and there were several stick figures standing in a row. Kara insisted on drawing everything herself, but she did let Maggie help with some of the colouring. 

After they were finished, Kara turned to Maggie with a hopeful smile. "Do you think Alex will like it?"

"Are you kidding?” Maggie smiled back. “She's going to love it!"

Kara beamed and then without being asked began to tidy the supplies, carrying all of them at once and placing them back in the box. Maggie let out a chuckle as Kara skipped back and asked to watch the next movie. She quickly realised how weak she was when it came to tiny, blonde four-year-old Kryptonians with magic smiles and soft puppy eyes. Who knew it would be this easy to make her crack?

It only got worse when Kara started singing along to every song, or when she heard the giggling Kara tried to hide when Edgar got thrown into the box. She could not be blamed for her huge grin when Kara plucked another case from the shelf and danced around the room to ‘Let It Go’. Maggie made sure to capture the moment on video, knowing Alex would groan when she saw it but would still keep the video forever like the softie she was.

* * *

Kara held Maggie’s hand as they walked down the street toward the donut shop. But then she saw the frozen yogurt shop, and all plans of donut buying went out the window. Instead, Maggie let Kara pull her into the store and watched the girl’s eyes widen as she pressed her face against the glass and stood on her tiptoes to try and see what toppings were available. The shop was fairly quiet, with only two other customers inside. The elderly couple smiled kindly at them as Maggie lifted Kara up to help her reach the counter and let Kara recite their order. She listened in amusement as Kara asked the man behind the counter whether she could help make a special tub for Alex.

The man smiled and quickly fetched a stool for her to perch on as he helped her compile Alex's tub. Kara went for a vanilla yogurt and fiddled with the lever as the man held it, and they set to work. After that, Kara insisted on finding as many toppings as possible; eventually, she announced they had made the perfect pot. Kara bounded back to Maggie, and - after deciding on her own mango yogurt - Maggie payed for the treats, getting Kara a smaller pot of chocolate yogurt covered in a bubblegum sauce and marshmallow and fudge toppings. 

Maggie smiled as Kara bid farewell to the shop owner, waving to him and the elderly couple before grabbing Maggie's hand. Then the two walk briskly toward the DEO.

Kara's mouth was covered in sticky sauce, and after a little convincing she let Maggie take her into a public bathroom to clean her messy face. With Kara perched on a counter by the sinks, Maggie wrapped an arm around her and whipped out her phone to take a picture. She sent it to Alex, along with a text informing her they were on their way.

When they arrived at the DEO, Kara spotted Winn first, and took off running to tackle hug him. Maggie followed with a smile, watching as Kara then turned to James and hugged him with just as much enthusiasm. They sat for a while, waiting for Alex to return, and Kara proceeded to tell the boys all about how much fun she had with Maggie and showing them the drawing she had made for Alex. She looked so proud. James insisted that Kara draw one for him, too, and the girl beamed at him, promising she would.

....

Alex's morning had been rough, and she was relieved to finally have a break. She had grinned when Maggie sent her multiple pictures of Kara throughout the day, feeling a lot calmer after leaving when she saw how relaxed Kara had been. That thought had helped her focus. She had proceeded to help out on their mission, and her new gun had come in very handy. After that, all she’d wanted to do was see her girlfriend and find her sister during her lunch break. She strolled back into the DEO, ready to relax. And that’s when the trouble started.

She heard Maggie’s voice and the sound of laughter, and eagerly sped off in that direction – only to realize a moment later that laughter wasn’t the only thing she could hear.

Instead of laughter, now she could hear voices shouting, and her fists clenched instinctively. She’d know that voice anywhere. And sure enough, when she turned the corner she found Mon-El arguing with someone, his face livid as he backed the other figure against the wall. And suddenly, she was rushing over, her voice raised as she all but spat at the man.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who could be making an appearance in the next chapter :P


	4. Bruises and Kaleidoscopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise visitor greets the DEO and Mon-El causes unnecessary chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updating, mental health is rude and I have no excuse just that it sucks and my motivation died with it but here is a brand new update. I will update as quickly as I can. Hope you like it!
> 
> Three cheers for Liz who beta'd this chapter and made it flow really well :D

Alex's hand hovered over her gun glaring up at Mon-el in disdain.  
  
"This doesn't concern you so-"  
  
Her eyes narrowed and she had to stop herself from kicking him as he tried to brush her off.  
  
"You need to step away from her right now." Alex's tone was low and warning.  
  
Mon-El started to say something in response but after seeing the look on Alex's face he decided against it. Turning his back to her, he redirected his attention to a startled and angry Lena Luthor who had been backed into a corner.  
  
"As I was saying you shouldn't be here. You and your family have caused enough trouble! You need to leave."  
  
"Last time I checked you don't work at the DEO _moan-el._ The day you do I might consider listening to anything that comes out of your idiotic mouth."  
  
Lena tilted her chin up in defiance and Alex could tell she was getting into her CEO mood. However Mon-El was getting visibly worse and this time his fist was shaking as he invaded her space even more, clearly not appreciating Lena's snarky response.  
  
"On Daxam people respected their Prince. I'm ordering you to leave. No one wants you here!"  
  
Alex goes to step in but Lena shakes her head determined to stand her ground. Mon-El had other ideas; grasping Lena's wrist tightly as he tried to force her away.  
  
"Ow, get off. You're hurting me."  
  
Alex rushes forward gun out ready to shoot, when a sudden beam of bright blue light zaps in front and the sound of Kara's scream pierces the room. Turning to see Maggie and Winn trying to hold back a struggling Kara, her laser vision sparking in mad bursts as she attempts to charge at a shocked Mon-El who was still holding Lena's wrist.  
  
"NOOOOO! Get away from her!"  
  
Kara shoves at Winn's arm sending him stumbling back and then she's running out of their arms. Her tiny legs not cooperating as fast as she wants, white hot tears streaming down rosy red cheeks as she cries out again.  
  
"STOP! Don't you hurt my Lena!"  
  
Normally Alex would have made a teasing quip about Kara's incredibly obvious crush on Lena but here was a struggling 4 year old who was about to break down, her superpowers inconsistent as she tries to attack a 6 foot aggressive Daxamite. Alex springs into action, arms wrapping securely around Kara as she does her best to calm her.  
  
Kara struggles in her arms kicking and punching as Alex restrains her.  
  
"Kara, you need stop."  
  
The four year old sobs, mumbling incoherently as she keeps moving. Her eyes narrowing as she looks at Mon-el, a second later the laser shoots out and he yelps springing back as it burns against his ankle. Lena backs away, shielding her body from him towering over her.  
  
Mon-El turns to glare down at the four year old.  
  
"What the hell Kara?!"  
  
Now it's not just Alex that stands protectively. Winn and Maggie quickly move in front of her before the sound of metal bangs. All eyes widening as Mon-El crumples to the floor revealing James in all of his Guardian glory standing a few inches away.  
  
"You're not on Daxam anymore."  
  
He casts a disapproving look in Mon-El's direction before stepping over him and moving to address the others.  
  
"Are you okay Kara?"  
  
Kara is burrowed against Alex's neck but manages a small nod, curling into Alex's embrace further. James nods as Alex mouths a 'thank you' and then he's walking over to Lena.  
  
"Lena, are you alright?"  
  
"A little shaken up but I'm okay. Thank you James."  
  
He stills tilting his head as he stares at her through the gap in his mask.  
  
Her expression becomes amused as she speaks in a teasing tone.  
  
"You can't seriously believe a mask could fool me. Your design, while impressive, is pretty lacking. I'm sure I could come up with a more well-suited model."  
  
Alex smirks as Winn looks somewhat offended and with a sigh James removes his helmet offering her a smile.  
  
"Well I guess this isn't needed then." He smiles warmly before his eye line drifts to her arm and a concerned expression forms.  
  
"Alex you should take a look at Lena's wrist it looks quite red."  
  
"Honestly James it's fine."  
  
"No it isn't, Mon-El has super strength and his grip was tight enough that it could have done some serious damage."

  
“I’ll meet you in the medical bay.” Alex affirms.  
  
Lena goes to protest again only to be met by several unimpressed faces. Clearly, arguing the matter wasn't something that would go down well so instead she agrees with a hesitant smile, not quite sure how to respond to this level of concern.  
  
"How about I walk you up there Little Luthor?" it's Maggie who breaks the silence, smiling warmly at Lena as they walk together.

* * *

When Lena heard footsteps she thought it was Alex. Her eyes were closed as she lay on the doctor's bed. Now that she thought about it her wrist was throbbing and this was definitely not something she had expected when she came to the DEO. Once she'd heard about what had happened to Kara she wanted to offer some insight about what could have caused this strangeness to occur; and then there was the adorable picture of Winn with the child Kara making paper airplanes; so to say Lena was curious was an understatement. When the pitter patter of footsteps suddenly stopped her eyes fluttered open and there, mere inches from her face, was that familiar sunny smile that she loved.  
  
Kara's smiling face looked down at her, eyes twinkling as she stared at Lena as though she was her favourite piece of candy. This child version of Kara looked so innocent and the sight made Lena's heart clench. Her eyes drifted down to the rest of Kara's body as the 4 year old wrung her hands together, her foot tapping against the edge of her bed as she seemed to gather herself.  
  
"Maggie said you were awake and Alex told me to stay with Winn but then I kept thinking that you would wake up alone and so I ran off and Alex is going to shout at me. But you're awake and I wanted to say hello. So...um hello."  
  
Lena couldn't help the quiet chuckle that escaped her as Kara rambled in the same way as usual, her arms flapping around as she over explained the story. Lena smiled as Kara abruptly stopped talking, her nerves catching up with her.  
  
"Hi Kara."  
  
"Rao."  
  
Lena starts to question the sudden exclamation as Kara's smile turns shy and a light blush forms but then Alex walked through the doorway, her arms folded as she scolds the four year old.  
  
"Kara you cannot run off like that!"  
  
"I wanted to see Lena." Kara matches Alex's posing, her arms folded and sporting a small pout as she stared up at her big sister.  
  
"You were supposed to wait for me."  
  
"But Lena is up here." it comes out in a higher pitched whine and she actually starts to stomp her foot as if emphasising her point.  
  
"I don't care if an ice-cream sundae was up here you still don't just run off without telling anyone."  
  
"but I-"  
  
At Alex's pointed look Kara's mouth snaps shut and her gaze turns sullen and sulky. Nodding Alex turns to Lena with a self assured smile.  
  
"How are you feeling Lena?"  
  
"I'm okay though my wrist is protesting."  
  
"J'onn made sure that oaf won't be returning any time soon." Alex spit out the word oaf glancing briefly at the four year old watching them with rapt attention before carrying on.  
  
"I'll take a look at your wrist but we may have to put some wrapping on it just in case."  
  
"Alex"  
  
"And then we can go down to the lab and-"  
  
"Alex, Alex, Alex" Kara repeated, each word followed by a sharp point to Alex's side.  
  
Alex smirks at Lena sharing a look as she pretends not to notice.  
  
"As I was saying,"  
  
"Alex! Helloooo."  
  
"Lena did you hear something? I think it must have been a mouse of something."  
  
"Alex..."  
  
"Wait there it is again,"  
  
"Alex!" this time Kara shouts tugging firmly on Alex's pants until Alex looks down with mock surprise.  
  
"Oh my Kara I forgot you were here."  
  
"You're mean! I said your name like a trillion times."  
  
"I mustn't have heard that. Alright what do you want little bug?"  
  
"Can I help you patch up Lena?"  
  
"You want to help? I don't know, do you think you're up for the challenge?"  
  
At Kara's enthusiastic nod Alex smiles and moves out of the way so that Kara can step closer. Instead Kara practically jumps onto the bed scrambling to sit beside Lena who greets her with an amused smile, instantly making room. Alex rolls her eyes but sets to work.

 

....

  
  
"Hey Kara did you want to see what I brought for you?"  
  
Lena smiles down as Kara stops squirming and a truly adorable expression takes over her face.  
  
"You got me a present?"  
  
"You're my favourite, of course I did."  
  
Kara wiggles in her seat her hands making impatient grabby motions. Lena laughs, lifting her good hand to softly run her fingers through Kara's long tresses, she catches Alex's eye and nods to the handbag in the corner. Smiling gratefully when Alex passes it to her without complaint simply getting back to applying the aloe vera to Lena's bruising.  
  
Lena removes the hand stroking Kara's hair only to reach into her bag retrieving a perfectly wrapped box. The paper had Supergirl's crest printed on it and the ribbon was the exact red of Kara's cape. Kara's eyes lit up and as soon as Lena hands her the box she tears off the paper, her little hands tracing the edge of the box. Her eyes drift to Lena's with slight hesitance.  
  
"Go on." Lena speaks softly smiling in a way she hopes reassures the child.  
  
It works as Kara immediately digs in, carelessly tossing the lid aside as she looks at what's inside. Her smile gets almost impossibly wider and she gasps. Reaching inside to pull out a small kaleidoscope. The outside was a deep sea blue colour and along the side were engravings. Alex stopped working, looking up to see why Kara gasped. When she looked closely she could see that Lena had engraved some Kryptonian symbols. Kara's little fingers ran along the markings and then her whole body wiggles.  
  
"That's my name! Alex it has my name on it. Look there!" she thrusts the object under Alex's nose, pointing enthusiastically to the different symbols.  
  
Before Alex even finishes looking Kara has snatched the kaleidoscope away and has brought it up to her eye, twisting one section and then oohing and ahhing over the colourful visualisations the object created. Lena watches waiting for Kara to realise what's inside and then the penny drops and Kara's eyes are brimming with tears as she pulls the object back with a watery smile.  
  
"Do you like it?" Lena asks unsurely, not wanting to have caused Kara any upset.  
  
The little girl nods putting the object to the side before she's throwing her arms around Lena and hugging her so tightly that if she were regular size and strength Lena would probably bruise. Lena smiles, trying to hide her flinch when Alex starts to wrap her wrist. Kara is pulling back instantly, registering the pained expression on Lena's face and immediately trying to console her.  
  
"It's okay. Don't cry Leenie."  
  
Lena shakes her head, tears threatening to spill as Kara brushes her cheek. Kara presses her face against Lena's cheek, hands moving frequently as she tries to stop Lena from hurting.  
  
"There, all done. You're going to need to change the bandage at least twice a day and keep it properly rested."  
  
Alex continues to list off the requirements and instructions but Lena can't pay attention - not when Kara is leaning over her injured wrist and placing the lightest of kisses to the top of her wrapping. Realising the adults have ceased their conversation Kara pulls back with a sheepish expression.  
  
Alex raises her eyebrow expectantly.  
  
"I was just kissing Lena's boo-boo." Kara mumbles the words suddenly very embarrassed and concerned she was going to get shouted at again.  
  
Lena and Alex share a fond smile. Walking together out of the medical bay with Kara trailing behind, kicking the ground wearing a sullen expression.  
  
"You're coming in tomorrow right?" Alex asks.  
  
"Who wouldn't want another day of this fun?!" Lena answers with a teasing smile.  
  
"Well your gift is definitely going to keep her entertained for a while."  
  
"It should, it has the colours and shapes specially modified to form Kryptonian symbols, stars and the yellow sun that Kara remembers seeing back on Krypton. We talked about it during one of our movie nights and she expressed how much she missed getting to see them so I did some research and spoke to J'onn - he thought it was a great idea so for the past two weeks I've been engineering and modifying it to replicate them as best I can." Lena explains.  
  
"You truly are one of a kind, Luthor." Alex makes sure to say the name with an admiring smile just to show she means no ill will.  
  
"Kara's lost so much already, if I can give her something - even a little thing back I'm going to do it."  
  
"Thank you Lena, seriously this is amazing."  
  
Lena returns Alex's smile before stopping in front of the exit, turning around to see Kara standing, arms folded sulking in the corner. She crosses the space and crouches down in front of Kara causing the girl to look up with sad eyes.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you for saving me before, my little knight in shining armour."  
  
She doesn't wait for Kara's response, turning to press a soft kiss to Kara's cheek with a promise to see her tomorrow. Kara's mouth is open wide as her hand moves to touch the place where Lena's lips had just been. Lena smiles nodding goodbye to Alex before leaving.  
  
Kara stands still in place, her face red as she blinks dreamily staring at the spot Lena just left from.  
  
"Kara?"  
  
"Little Danvers are you okay?"  
  
"Can she hear us? Kara?"  
  
Alex takes one look at her sister and starts to cackle taking in the dreamy smile and dopey expression.  
  
"Lena just kissed her cheek."  
  
"Wow even as a child Kara can't hide her crush!"  
  
Kara smiles obliviously before moving to perch in the empty chair beside Winn, her attention moving to the kaleidoscope as a bright blush overtakes her face. She feels warm and tingly, definitely excited to see Lena again. Maybe she can draw her a nice picture to thank her for the present. All Kara knows is that she can't wait for tomorrow.


	5. Flowers and Bouncy Balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kara's pestering at the DEO gets too much Alex enlists Lena's help to distract her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it's been a while since my last update but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things! So here's a new update full of Supercorp fluff.
> 
> Beta'd by the glorious Ezra who was super helpful and lovely!

Winn had made it to his desk without interruption, sighing in relief at having avoided Kara's pestering for a few peaceful moments. The 4-year-old had been spending every day at the DEO buzzing around with bundles of energy as she interacted with every agent she could find. Her target for the day had been Winn and she had spent a good portion of the morning hovering near him like a mayfly. He had successfully escaped her when he ducked into the bathroom but then when he went to get a coffee from the break room she had been there again happily chattering away. After coaxing her with the promise of video games, he'd thought he was safe. 

He couldn't see her so instead he started to get on with the stack of work that Director Henshaw had given him, feeling accomplished when there was a tap on his thigh. He closed his eyes, knowing exactly what, or rather who, was beside him. A few more taps and a tug at his sleeve caused his eyes to open.

"Can we play video games now?" her excited tone was too much for his banging headache.

It took everything he had not to groan at her, instead he looked down at her with pleading eyes.

"I have to get some work done, okay Kara?" his voice soft, trying to convey the patience he was beginning to lack.

Kara tugged her bottom lip between her teeth, her nose scrunching up before shaking her head, soft curls bouncing wildly.

"We can play now." She says simply beaming at him.

"No, we can't play right now," he tries again adding a "we'll play later," when a small pout starts to form.

"B-b-but you said we could play." 

"-and we will, as soon as I have finished my work," he smiled, moving his chair closer to the desk and resuming his typing. 

Winn glances at her and this time the pout is in full force, he has to look away because the sheer amount of cuteness radiating from her is overwhelming. She steps impossibly closer batting her eyelashes at him as she twirls a lock of hair around one finger.

"Pretty please."

Winn lets out a weak "no", instantly regretting it when Kara's face starts to turn red and her fists shake, her voice getting louder with each word.

"You said you'd play with me! You promised! You're a liar!" She points at him accusingly, he holds his hands up in surrender.

"No, no I'm not. I'm not a liar" Winn waves his hands around, trying and failing to shush the angry girl.

"LIAR, LIAR PANTS ON FIRE!" Kara chants stomping her feet and causing all of the other workers to turn and stare at them. 

Winn visibly pales as Kara continues to shout, attracting more and more attention. Some workers sniggered whilst others gave him sympathetic smiles, though there is one agent who tuts at him, glaring coldly as they march past.

"Kara, please-"

"LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE!" 

"I'm not a liar!" Winn replies indignantly as Kara ignores him, scowling heavily as she continues to repeat the words.

Winn looks around with a helpless expression, his eyes widening when he catches sight of Alex and James walking through the door. He can tell that she's heard them because she is over there in a instant getting in his face.

"What did you do?!" She snarls, levelling him with a glare so heated he's sure she could melt the north pole.

"I didn't-," he flounders, gesturing weakly at Kara who is still shouting. "She just started shouting and I couldn't get her to stop."

Alex rolls her eyes at him before pivoting and moving so that she could look Kara directly in the eye as she spoke, her tone calm with just a hint of smugness.

"Kara, if you stop shouting you can have some potstickers." she waves the paper bag and smiles when Kara stops mid word, looking up at her and within milliseconds she smiles.

"Okay." Kara nods wiggling in her spot when Alex places the bag in her waiting hands.

Winn throws his hands up in defeat ignoring Alex's smirk. He mutters _ 'I should have known' _ under his breath before slumping against his desk, his head resting on folded arms. He releases a thankful sigh when they decide to take pity on him and walk Kara further away.

Alex waits until Kara has finished the next potsticker to pounce,  grabbing the bag before Kara can get another. 

"No! Give them back!" Kara protests, her hands making grabbing motions as Alex moves the bag further out of her reach.

"Not until you tell me why you were shouting." Alex folds her arms staring at her expectantly.

Kara mirrors her posture, a frown on her face as she speaks in a frustrated grumble, "Winn is a poopyhead."

James bites back a laugh as he watches Alex's expression soften at the statement. He decides to intervene, crouching down beside Kara as he speaks. 

"Why is Winn a poopyhead Kara?" 

"He won't play with me." Kara replies with a sad sigh.

"Then he is a definitely a poopyhead." James agrees, nodding as Kara starts rambling gesturing angrily with her hands.

"He said we could play games soon but I waited like a trillion years," James shares a smile of endearment with Alex as Kara continues to rattle on about how Winn is a boring flopnoodle who doesn't want to be her friend, which is when Alex cuts in.

"You know that's not true Little Bug, Winn is one of your best friends; he's just really busy doing adult work."

Kara shakes her head, her eyes dropping to the floor as she speaks in a sad whisper.

"He doesn't like me anymore. He never wants to play with me." Tears well in the corner of her eyes and she's furiously wiping at them as she tries to stop crying, her lower lip trembling and they can see that the waterworks will start any second.

In one fluid motion James scoops Kara up, standing with her secured in his arms. He smiles at her as she clings to him with a vice like grip, he readjusts slightly and then an idea forms - his arms outstretching as he slowly starts to swing her side to side, moving her in fluid motions and then he's making sound effects, whooshing and chugging as he tries his best to recreate a rocket ship.

Kara's tears immediately stop when he gently tosses her up, catching her a second later as her frown morphs into an excited grin, her sniffles replaced with loud giggling and soft squealing as she lets herself be swung, dipped and dived around safely in his arms.

"Look out there's a meteor!" James says with mock concern, spinning them around rewarded with the most beautiful smile as Kara's giggles die down. 

Her little hand rests on his cheek and then she burrows into his neck, with her arms thrown around him and her legs wrapping around him. He lets his hand rest against her head for a minute taking in the newfound closeness. When Kara pulls back she looks a lot happier, turning her head to look at Alex who had been watching their interaction with a fond smile.

Alex steps closer, smiling when Kara shifts in James's arms and wiggles, reaching out for Alex. She gladly takes her, pulling her in for a tight hug before pulling apart so that she can talk to her.

"Listen to me Kara, I promise you Winn is still your friend, okay?"

"but he-"

"He can't always be there to play with you, he has a job to do." Alex explains.

"It's not fair!" Kara pouts.

Alex hums her agreement before continuing, "if he doesn't do his job he might get in trouble and I know you don't want him to get in trouble, do you?"

Kara seems to think about it before shaking her head, the frown still playing on her lips.

"Okay, so you need to let Winn do his job."

Kara sighs but doesn't protest, allowing Alex to lower her back the ground and detaching from her arms.

"It's boring here." Kara complains.

Alex can't disagree knowing that to a child the building wasn't much fun, especially if you had to try to create your own fun.

"Why don't you do some colouring? Remember the colouring book Maggie got for you?" She suggests.

"Don't wanna." 

"You could watch some TV." James says but again Kara sullenly shakes her head.

"That's not fun."

He gives Alex a shrug, both of them coming up short on ideas. 

"I wanna go outside." Kara says, looking expectantly at the two adults.

Alex stares at her and then holds her hand out, starting to walk with Kara holding her hand, "Alright, come on then, we'll get some hot dogs."

Kara's eyes widen and she looks so fearful letting out a panicked "What?!" causing Alex to chuckle.

"They're not really dogs Kara, it's okay." 

She smiles as Kara breathes a sigh of relief, squeezing her hand as they exit, waving goodbye to James as they go.

...

It doesn't take long for Kara to perk up again, chattering to Alex as they walk down the street - though she does have to remember to keep a slow pace so that Kara doesn't run to catch up like the last time. 

Kara chatters to the man working at the hot dog vendor cart and despite the hot dog being two times bigger than her face she eats it all and then tries to eat Alex's. But still Kara is back to being bubbly and chipper and Alex feels like she's managed to help in some way, which is why she lets herself be dragged over to a patch of grass near the park as Kara bounces in the spot pointing to an array of beautiful cream-coloured flowers with a dazzling smile.

"The flowers are nice Kara."

"We should give them to Lena!" Kara exclaims, her eyes getting that dreamy look at the mere thought of seeing Lena.

Alex shakes her head but her smile gives her away and then Kara is yanking the flowers up, destroying nature in the process, but Alex has never seen her sister look so determined, as if picking flowers for a pretty girl was equal to fighting off villains, not that she can talk after buying Maggie yet another bonsai tree that doesn't fit in their apartment. 

Kara turned to Alex holding up a fist full of flowers and looking entirely too triumphant for the amount of dirt that is still attached, but Alex can't help the smile the spreads across her face. 

"Shall we take them to Lena?" Alex asks, reaching out to take Kara's hand.

Kara doesn't reply, she simply squeals and starts in the direction of L-Corp, dragging a slightly shocked Alex behind her.

* * *

 

 

When they arrive at Lena's building Alex, having finally caught up, is in front, pushing through the revolving door and going straight to the security desk. She starts to speak to Hector but then a flash of colour darts past her eye-line and she's spinning around to see Kara making a mad dash for the elevator. __ ’ _ Oh I don't think so _ ’ she grumbles to herself.

"One minute," Alex grimaces at the security guard before crossing the space, her voice loud and booming as she follows the 4-year-old.

"Hold it!" Kara stops in her tracks, slowly turning with a sheepish expression as Alex gives her a disapproving stare, "don't even think about it Kara. You know we don't run in here."

"But I know the way!" Kara exclaims indignantly, clamping her mouth shut when Alex puts her hands on her hips and stares down with a look too scary to argue with.

"No running away or you won't get to see Lena." Alex states, ignoring Kara's gasp and marching them both back to the security desk.

"Sorry about that Hector." 

The man smiles knowingly handing over the sign in book. Alex scribbles her name, her unoccupied hand keeping a hold on Kara, shushing her when she whines before sliding the book back over the desk.

"Miss Luthor knows you're here so you can go on up," Hector says with a warm tone, watching amused as Kara bolts out of Alex's grasp and races towards the elevator.

Alex sprints after her, just managing to slide in before the doors close and the elevator begins the ascent to Lena's floor. The elevator is much more spacious than Alex is used to and the full sized mirrors are something she wouldn't have expected to look so classy. She glances down to see Kara looking at her reflection, her eyebrows furrowing forming that perfectly recognisable crinkle that adult Kara often sports. Kara wiggles her nose, looking up at Alex with an usually nervous smile.

"What's wrong Little Bug?" 

"Do you think Lena will like my clothes?" Kara asks, picking at the hem of her cardigan.

Alex smiles while looking over Kara's outfit choice. A week ago Alex had dragged Maggie and Winn to the store to pick up several outfits and little items that would fit Kara. Kara had insisted on picking out her own clothes, Alex had tried to protest but it was hard to say no when Kara was a 4-year-old with a super strong pouting game.

Kara was wearing a soft pastel blue collared button-up with a black skirt with small pleats at the bottom. She had on a pair of bright pink socks with little cartoon donuts on them and simple black shoes. Her cardigan was a navy blue with a teddy bear face stitched into the left breast pocket. Topped with the mess of flowers in one hand, the lady bug hair grip keeping the curls from falling into her face and the glasses (that were a little too big for her face) sitting a little lopsided on her nose, she had never looked cuter.

Alex puts a hand on Kara's shoulder turning her and then using a finger to lift her chin.

"Of course she will love your outfit Little Bug." 

She bumps Kara's shoulder lightly until her smile brightens. They stare at each other in the mirror and Kara sticks her tongue out and pulls a silly face. Alex can't resist pulling one back and then Kara puffs her cheeks out like a hamster and Alex puckers her lips like a fish. By the time the doors open and they step onto Lena's floor the two are in a fit of giggles. That is until Kara realises where they are and the fear kicks in and she hides behind Alex’s body.

Alex squeezes her hand reassuringly and strides with confidence past Jess who doesn't bother to ask what's going on, using the com system to inform Lena of their presence. Not even 20 seconds later Alex is stepping inside, closely followed by Kara, still clinging to Alex's leg.

Lena greets Alex with a smile, standing up and coming to stand by the front of her desk. 

"Agent Danvers, I take it this is a social call." Lena's tone is light but Alex can hear the underlying fear tinged in her words. 

"Oh please, call me Alex." she responds, smiling when Lena visibly relaxes, "and yes it's definitely a social call. Someone wanted to give you something." She nods to where Kara is peeking around her legs. 

Lena's smiles instantly feels much less forced as she takes in the gorgeous 4-year-old staring up at her with a shy smile.

Kara shuffles around Alex, looking back at her and after receiving a nod she steps closer to Lena and practically thrusts the flowers into Lena's arms with a nervous smile. Her hands clasped together as she rocks on the balls of her feet watching in anticipation as surprise flashes over Lena's expression.

"Flowers? Are they for me?" Lena asks not really sure why she did when she's holding them but the action is too much of a surprise for her to think clearly.

At this Kara nods, adjusting her glasses as she speaks. "I picked them for you. Alex took me to get hot dogs and then- and then we walked by the park and I saw flowers but not as nice as your flowers." Kara takes a big breath finishing with an awkward flourish "They are super pretty like you." 

Lena blinks at the long-winded explanation, a soft smile forming and a rush of warmth fills her chest. Her eyes glisten and she has to take a second to compose herself before responding.

"That is very sweet, thank you Kara." She brings the flowers to her nose smelling the sweet scent before moving back to the desk and starting to put the flowers in her vase.

Kara springs after her tugging at the side of Lena's dress to gain her attention.

"I can do it!" Kara beams up at the CEO.

"Be my guest." Lena hands the flowers to Kara, watching as the girl rolls up her sleeves standing on her tiptoes and carefully placing each flower into the vase, her tongue poking out as she tilts her head in concentration delicately arranging the new flowers with the ones Lena already had.

Alex watches the scene unfold, how every so often Kara will glance back at Lena and how Lena smiles in such an adoring way - Alex knew that Lena adored Kara but watching her interact with this tiny, innocent version of her sister makes everything so much clearer and it reassures her that Lena cares so much.

Once Kara is finished she stands back and admires her work, grinning back at Lena who smiles with just as much happiness. Despite not wanting to ruin the moment Alex glances at her watch and sighs knowing she has to.

"Alright Kara, we need to get going now."

Kara's face falls, her eyes getting wider and more puppy-like as the crinkle makes a reappearance.

"I know," Alex sighs, "but we really need to get back. I have to help Winn with his work."

Kara's frown deepens as she looks at Lena with a longing expression.

"And I'm sure Lena has a lot of work she needs to be doing." Alex tries to reason.

Kara sighs, still pouting but seems to understand, walking closer to Alex, her head hung in defeat.

"I promise you can come and see Lena again soon, okay?" Alex says trying to get Kara's smile to return when Lena speaks, walking towards them.

"What's work without a little helper?!" 

"Lena you don't have to-" Alex begins, cutting herself off when Lena smiles waving her hand nonchalantly shrugging it off and shifts, turning to look at the pouting 4-year-old.

"Kara, would you like to be my super special assistant?" she asks, quirking an eyebrow as she waits for a response.

Kara's face lights up and then she's bouncing in her spot, looking at Alex with hopeful eyes.

"Can I Alex?"

"I don't know Kara." Alex sighs feeling guilty for leaving Kara here instead of at the DEO.

"Pleaseee Alex?" Kara asks again, dragging out the words as she begs "Pleasepleaseplease? I want to stay with Lena! Pretty please with cherries on top." 

Alex laughs despite herself, looking at Lena to be 100% certain. 

"Are you sure you want her here Lena? She's kind of a handful." 

Lena playfully rolls her eyes, brushing it off with a smile. "Nonsense. We'll be fine, go and do your work Alex." 

"Alright, you can stay." Alex relents, letting out a loud grunt when Kara throws her arms around her in glee.

"Yaaaaay!" Kara exclaims repeating thank yous as she hugs Alex tighter.

"Okay, you can let go now Kara." 

Kara springs back with a sheepish smile, following Alex as she makes her way to the door.

"I want you to be on your best behaviour, no running or floating around and you do everything Lena tells you to."

"I will" Kara promises.

Alex nods, bringing Kara in for a hug before speaking to Lena this time. "You have my number, call me if you need anything. I'll come get her as soon as I can."

"There's no rush, I'm sure I can keep her entertained." Lena says with more confidence than she feels.

"I don't doubt that," Alex smirks looking at the soft smile Kara is giving the CEO. "Well I've got to go, thank you for doing this Lena." 

Lena simply smiles, stepping back to let the two say their goodbyes. 

Alex crouches in front of Kara. "Alright, I'm going into work. I'll come back for you later." 

"I'll miss you." Kara replies, wrapping her arms around Alex and burrowing into her neck. 

Alex cups her head kissing her forehead as they pull apart.

"I love you Little Bug."

"I love you too." Kara waves her goodbye, continuing to wave to Alex as she makes her way into the elevator, only stopping when the doors close and Alex is gone from her sight.

Kara looks a little lost and Lena feels a little bad for suggesting she stay, determined to put a smile back on the girl's face she walks towards her gently closing the door and speaking in a softer tone.

"I just have to send an email and then we can do whatever you want, okay?" she holds out her hand smiling when Kara takes it, a blush colouring Kara's cheeks as they walk back to Lena's desk hand in hand.

....

Lena sat at her desk chair, an amused smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she watched Kara wiggle and shift around on the chair opposite. Kara's forearm was resting on the desk, her head tilted to look at Lena and when she next glanced over she was a little thrown by the starry-eyed look she was receiving from the 4-year-old. Kara gazed at her with a soft smile and adoring eyes, looking at her as though she were a shooting star. 

She smiles back at Kara and returns to her typing. 

Kara hadn't said much but she was ever curious, watching Lena with amazement as she leant over the table to get a better look. Her pout returned when she couldn't see anything, barely able to see above the desk without kneeling on the chair. An idea forms and she climbs off the chair.

Lena's eyes dart to her with concern "Kara, are you okay?"

Kara nods, unaware that Lena can't see her, hands on her hips as she looks at the chair before reaching forward to push it.

Lena stops typing when she hears the screech of the chair scuffing the floor followed by some more shuffling. She starts to stand up and sees Kara huffing and puffing as she pushes the chair around the table.

"Would you like some help?" Lena offers, cautious that Kara might collapse from the effort it was taking to move the chair. 

Kara shakes her head looking even more determined now that she knows Lena is watching her.

"I can do it." Kara replies, pushing the chair harder.

She finally stops when the chair is only a few inches away from Lena's, flashing Lena a smile before clambering back on. Lena smiles, sitting back down and typing faster as she finishes her emails.

Kara shuffles closer and sits up, reaching to grab one of the pens lying on top of some reports. Kara runs her finger over the gold cursive lettering and then her finger is pressing down against the top releasing it with a loud click. She grins repeating the motion a few times and making her own clicking sounds to match. Lena is thankful when she seemingly gets bored of the pen and the room is quiet again. 

The quiet doesn't last long when Kara decides to turn her attention to Lena. 

"When's Alex coming back?"

Lena stops her shoulders slumping slightly as she looks at Kara with a soft expression.

"She'll be here in a couple of hours." 

"Is that soon?" Kara asks with a hopeful smile.

Lena sighs, Kara's expression making up her mind. 

"And sent," she says making sure everything is okay before closing her laptop and moving her chair to face Kara's, "how would you feel about coming down to the labs with me to do some science experiments?"

Kara nods, happily jumping up and following as Lena leads the way. Lena grabs her phone and bag before approaching the door, Kara hot on her heels. 

"Kara will you please wait by the elevator whilst I talk to Jess." 

Kara smiles giving her the finger guns and then skips - actually skips to the elevator. Lena watches her with a fond smile before shaking her head and turning to her assistant.

"I need you to cancel my Skype conference, push it back until Friday."

Jess nods, scribbling a reminder down on a post-it note. "Right away Miss Luthor, do you need anything else?"

"No that's it and how many times have I told you to call me Lena." 

Jess gives an awkward laugh, "at least 20 times Miss Luthor."

"Well maybe the 21st will be the charm." Lena says in a mock stern voice before continuing, "I'm going down to the labs, so you're more than welcome to clock off for the day."

"Of course, I'll see to it that you aren't disturbed."

Lena is already walking away when she calls back a warm "Thank you Jess." and then she's greeting Kara with a large smile and the elevator doors ding shut. 

Kara buzzes as the elevator rattles down and Lena can feel how excited the girl is, Kara quietly humming with a content smile on her face. It's the innocent look that reminds Lena about making sure Kara is safe.

"Okay, so when we get down to the lab we'll get you a lab coat and some goggles to wear." Lena explains smiling when Kara gets even more excited clapping her hands and reaching out to tug at Lena's dress.

"Oooh, I know tons of cool science stuff, wanna hear?" Kara's voice gets louder and before Lena can even answer Kara has resumed talking, now at full speed with an eager smile. 

"Did ya know that octopuses have 3 hearts? They have 3!" Kara holds up three of her fingers with a gobsmacked expression, rattling on to keep Lena's attention, not that she has to try hard. "Asteroids spin around the sun and are sometimes called Planetoids."

"I didn't know that one." Lena adds, smiling when Kara's grin gets bigger somehow.

"I can show you my solar system book, J'onn gave it to me and- and I got to see all the planets!" Kara explains matter-of-factly. 

There's quiet for a few seconds and then Kara is once again breaking it "I know lots more!" 

"Well I'm very impressed, looks like I picked the best person to be my helper." Lena smiles when Kara bobs in her spot, all smiles as the elevator comes to a stop and the doors open.

Kara starts to run out and Lena quickly catches up to her a little exasperated "Kara please don't run, we need to get your goggles first." 

"Oh." Kara stops and turns around with a guilty smile, "sorry Leanie." 

Lena stills at the nickname, not sure whether to laugh or cry at how foreign such softness is. She must have taken too long to respond because then Kara is speaking again, her tone much more vulnerable and scared than before.

"Pl-please don't be angry at me."

In an instant Lena is closing the distance, her arms outstretched as she approaches Kara. "Come here." she whispers and it only takes a second for Kara to launch herself into Lena's arm clinging to her like a koala. 

"I could never be mad at you Princess." She reassures running a hand in soothing circles along Kara's back. 

Kara lets out a shaky breath nodding against Lena's neck before pulling back with watery eyes and red cheeks. Lena uses her thumb to brush away some tears.

"Don't cry, it's okay." Lena's voice is like velvet softly repeating the calming phrases as Kara's tears lessen.

"Let's get you your safety gear, eh?" Lena gently bounces her on one leg, smiling when Kara nods her agreement. 

She places a feather light kiss to the tip of Kara's button sized nose before getting to her feet and steadying Kara back on the ground. Kara's gently touches the place where Lena's lips were, smiling bashfully as Lena holds her other hand, guiding her towards the small room where the safety gear is kept. Lena scoops Kara into her arms and places her on the top of the table in the corner. Kara sits close to the edge holding on as she swings her legs back and forth, watching as Lena retrieves two lab coats, two pairs of plastic safety goggles and two hair ties. 

Lena stands in-between Kara's legs, shifting her so that she can tie Kara's hair into a loose pony tail before scooping her own hair up and tying it into a messy bun. 

"Alright, hop off." She motions to Kara, waiting until she has slid off the table before holding out a lab coat.

Kara slides one arm in and then the other, looking at Lena with a puzzled expression and holding up her arms to show just how big the coat was on her. Lena makes a mental note to ask Winn to help her make a 4-year-old-sized lab coat. She roles Kara's sleeves up 5 times just to be safe and hands Kara the safety goggles, luckily they were one of the smaller sizes and were able to sit perfectly around Kara's glasses.

Lena puts on her own pair and her lab coat and reaches for Kara's hand as they make their way into the laboratory. Kara lets out a gasp, dropping Lena's hand and slowly spinning around to take it all in. The lab was much bigger than the ones at the DEO and was filled with specialised machines, a 3D printer, both large and small incubators and lots of cupboards and shelves with a mix of petri dishes, beakers and test tubes. There were several different counters with sinks and microscopes scattered around and several pieces of equipment and technology that even adult Kara would never have seen before.

"So, what do you think?" Lena asks coming to stand beside Kara.

"It's amazing!" Kara exclaims flapping her hands in an excited fashion.

"I was thinking we could actually do our own experiment today, would you like that?" Lena asks.

Kara's head perks up, looking at Lena quizzically. "What is it?" 

"I thought we could learn how to make bouncy balls." Lena answers with a smile.

As Kara takes in Lena's words she finds her excitement growing. She balls up her hands, hopping excitedly as her hands rise up to frame around her face. Her excitement manifesting as a bounce in her step as she makes her way to the counter with Lena trailing behind.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex looks up from the sample she was examining when her phone chimes. Spinning on her chair she rolls over to unlock it, her eyebrows knitting together in concern when she sees a new message from Lena. She was hard at work, enlisting trusted agents and others to try to find a cure that would reverse what happened to Kara. A smile takes over her face when she opens the message to reveal a selfie that Lena sent. Kara's face is tilted to the side, her nose scrunched, mouth open, tongue poking through her teeth and science goggles trapping her glasses in place as she stares into the camera. Beside her Lena has her head touching the side of Kara's, her tongue poking out and an arm wrapped around Kara's shoulder. The sight of them so goofy and free warms Alex's heart. She's so busy looking at the picture that she doesn't hear the door open, startling when she feels a hand on her shoulder. 

"Get your hand off of me or I swear-" Alex jumps up spinning around to see her girlfriend staring back at her with raised eyebrows. "Oh Maggie, it's you."

"Who else would it be?" Maggie questions.

"I don't know, sorry I'm just a little jumpy is all." Alex tries to brush it off moving past her girlfriend but Maggie follows, grabbing her wrist and using it to turn her back around.

"What's going on? Talk to me Danvers." 

Alex sighs, clenching her fist as she speaks.

"I just- I thought we would have found a cure by now. It's been weeks Maggie! How long is my sister going to be stuck like this for?!" 

Maggie goes to respond but Alex ignores her continuing on without interruption. "I mean seriously?! We have no leads, Winn has been trying to locate BioClock but not a fucking peep. I don't know what to do."

Alex pinches the bridge of her nose and then speaking in a much softer, more vulnerable tone. 

"I just want her to be okay. National City needs their hero and I- I need my sister. I need her to be safe and happy."

Maggie steps closer cupping Alex's neck to ground her. "It's going to be okay babe." She shushes Alex's scoff and elaborates, "Okay firstly, National City will survive without her - J'onn is on Supergirl Duty and James is doing his Guardian thing. Plus y'know there are some cops that aren't useless," she gestures to herself with a smirk. "Kara  _ is _ safe. We'll figure this out, I promise, it may just take some time that's all."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Alex admits.

"Is this heaven or did Alex Danvers just say I was right?!" Maggie gasps in mock surprise, earning her an eye roll and a playful shove.

Alex's phone chimes again - this time the picture is of Kara crouching on a stool, the over sized lab coat falling down to the floor, a small beaker in her hand as she smiles a toothy grin into the camera. Maggie moves to rest her chin on Alex's shoulder, reaching down to turn Alex's phone so she can see.

"Just look at that smile, trust me Danvers she's happy.”

 

….

 

"Alright Kara now you want to add one tablespoon of the Borax into the warm water. I know you can handle that." Lena smiles encouragingly, watching in amusement as Kara nods eagerly rolling her sleeves up as she leans over the counter to grab the box.

The box is just out of Kara's reach and it results in her scrambling and almost knocking the jug of warm water over in her determination to get it. After another failed attempt she turns her gaze to Lena, her eyes wide and puppy-like as a small pout forms. Lena rolls her eyes and chuckles as she passes her the Borax. Kara lets out a noise of content before grabbing the spoon and scooping a large amount onto the spoon and ever so slowly and carefully plopping the Borax into the water. Her smile was so innocent and free that Lena didn't point out that some of the Borax had spilled onto the counter.

"What do I do now?" Kara asks.

"You want to give the mixture a good stir so that the Borax can dissolve." 

Kara grabs the spoon and swirls it around the mixture, her stirring a little weak. To speed up the process Lena places her hand over Kara's and guides her movements. Kara stills for a moment, a blush forming on her cheeks as her fingers twitch against Lena's before a look of fierce determination flashes in her eyes and her stirring becomes firmer. Lena squeezes her shoulder in response whispering a ' _ well done _ ' before moving on to the next step. She measures out the 2 tablespoons of white glue, getting Kara to hold the second beaker steady as she poured it in, moving the spoon to one of the free sinks before turning her attention back to Kara.

"Do you remember how many tablespoons of cornstarch we need, Kara?"

Kara grins confidently holding up one finger. Lena hums her agreement and switches their hands, holding the jug securely as Kara spoons a dollop of cornstarch into the jug. Her hands move in small grabby motions and her upper body wiggles, the movement making Lena's smile widen as she passes Kara a very small knife - and for a moment she fears that it may injure Kara but quickly erases that thought from her mind, knowing that Kara is still a lot stronger than a regular child.

Kara mixes this mixture with more force, glancing up at Lena every few seconds and then mixing with more gumption when she receives soft words of praise. Lena watches, gently encouraging Kara until she has managed to combine the glue and cornstarch, then grabs the several bottles of different food colourings and places them in front of Kara. She definitely wasn't surprised when Kara picked the blue food colouring or when she practically emptied most of the bottle into the jug, stirring rather aggressively to get the colour to mix evenly.

"Are you ready for the fun part?" Lena asks already knowing the answer when Kara resumes her little wiggle dance, finally understanding the reason behind the nickname 'Little Bug'.

Lena places the jug down and grabs the one containing the Borax water, motioning for Kara to hold the one containing glue and cornstarch. Once Kara has hold of it she continues, "Okay, so now you get to pour the glue mixture into the water. Make sure to pour it slowly to avoid spilling any." she adds, seeing the impatient look starting to form on Kara's expression.

Kara nods without complaint, her hands a little shaky as she leans closer, waiting until the jug is fully over the one in Lena's hand before tipping it and letting the mixture steadily pour into the Borax water. Kara immediately tries to put her hands in the jug, whining when Lena moves it just out of her reach. Lena shakes her head and shushes the girl as she explains.

"You have to wait 15 seconds or your bouncy ball will be too gooey. Do you think you can do that for me?" Lena's voice is soft but firm, she holds Kara's gaze for a moment feeling victorious when all Kara does is emit a barely audible sigh nodding her head. Kara's hands come to fidget in her lap as she stares intently at the mixture as though it would make the time pass by quicker.

"You can remove the mixture now." Lena says, laughing when Kara immediately brightens.

"Finally!" Kara exclaims, reaching in to scoop the hardening mixture out of the water, squishing the gooey blob between her hands. 

Lena watched the girl start to roll it between her hands, letting the ball form and the initial gooey stickiness to disappear. Lena places the jug down and takes Kara's free hand, using it to help her to her feet. 

"Can I bounce it?" Kara asks timidly.

"Of course you can." Lena replies, rubbing Kara's shoulder affectionately. 

The delight that spreads through Kara is visible as she jumps up and down in her spot, glancing back at Lena before lifting her hand up and dropping the ball, squealing as it bounces high enough for her to catch it in one hand. 

"It works!" Kara happily declares, throwing the ball once more and watching it bounce once, then twice before catching it and repeating the motion. She spins around and drops the ball again this time slightly higher whooping loudly as it bounces more and more each time. 

It takes Lena a minute to realise that in all the spinning and bouncing around Kara had managed to hover in mid-air, floating a few centimetres above the ground a dazzling smile on her face. Lena's eyes widen as she rushes forward wrapping an arm around Kara's waist and tugging her back to the ground with a worried exclamation of "Kara no!"

A sheepish smile appears on Kara's face as she chews on her bottom lip, tiny eyebrows furrowing as she looks up.

"Oops! Sorry Leanie." Kara says keeping her eyes on Lena's face as her expression softens.

"It's okay Kara, I just didn't want you to hurt yourself is all." 

"I'm okay. I am super strong, see!" Kara replies flexing her arm to show the muscles that Lena knows used to be there. Lena smiles, gasping at Kara's proud display and how the 4-year-old starts to ramble again. "I can lift a dog and- and I can carry a car and a train and a plane!"

"Okay, well how about you carry your bouncy ball upstairs and we can order some pizza." Lena suggests.

Kara claps excitedly, the bright blue ball still in her hand as she moves closer, wrapping her arms around Lena and hugging her tightly. Lena returns the hug, smiling when Kara rubs her head against her. They pull apart and Kara's hand instantly finds Lena's, tugging her forward as they walk out of the lab with their hands swinging freely together. It takes a little manoeuvring to free Kara from the lab coat and goggles as she clings to Lena's hand, but eventually Lena manages to free the coat, dropping Kara's hand for all of a few seconds to hang the coat back up before returning with her arm outstretched for Kara to willingly hold. Lena’s heart swells when Kara clasps it tightly, keeping a hold of it as they journey back up to her office, never once letting go.

 

* * *

 

 

Lena sits on the couch reading through some business documents as Kara sits beside her, a content smile on her face as she tosses the ball back and forth between her hands. It only takes Lena a minute to realise that since sitting on the couch Kara had shuffled closer so that their legs bumped together and when the pizza arrived Kara politely handed the delivery man their money, snatching the pizza before rushing back to clamber into Lena's lap, all ideas of personal space completely abandoned. 

When Lena was on her second slice Kara was on her fourth munching away with pizza sauce surrounding her mouth. Lena laughed, plucking a tissue from the box on her desk and leaning forward to carefully wipe the sauce remains from Kara's face. She then had to do it again when Kara shovelled another two pieces into her mouth. Placing the empty box on the desk she wiped her hands, making sure Kara wasn't messy before retrieving some more files to work on. Kara bounced her ball a few more times before her eyelids began to droop and Lena had little time to prepare before Kara had nestled into her, her head resting against Lena's chest as she let her eyes close and the soft lull of sleep take over. Lena smiled, shifting so that her legs were outstretched along the length of the couch, one arm wrapping around Kara and the other coming to run her fingers through Kara's hair. Kara's arm clung tightly to Lena's outfit with her bouncy ball tucked in the other hand. She let out a soft sigh as Lena pressed a feather light kiss to the top of her head.

Lena rested her chin atop Kara's head, letting herself relax into the gentle embrace, her eyes fluttering closed as she relaxed under the warmth of Kara's small body , the sleep that she nearly always fights finally winning, as she falls into a peaceful slumber with Kara securely in her arms.

That's how Alex finds them under the dim light of Lena's office, both sound asleep. Alex has never seen Kara look so peaceful and it makes her smile to see her looking so relaxed and safe nestled in against Lena. Reaching into her pocket she retrieves her phone, unlocking it and finding the camera to snap a few quick pictures of the scene before her. 

It's the sound of the shutter that causes Lena to stir, her eyes flashing open and locking with Alex's. She shifts, an embarrassed flush flooding her cheeks as she gently nudges Kara awake, though she can't stop the smile at the way Kara stretches and rubs her eyes before burrowing back to her position against Lena's chest.

"You have to move Sweetie, Alex is here to take you home."

"No, don't wanna leave." Kara murmurs, attempting to snuggle further.

"Come on Kara." Alex tries.

Still nothing. Kara closes her eyes and lets out a few mumbled noises but forms no real response.

"We need to leave now Little Bug." Alex repeats moving closer to them. "You need to get off of Lena."

"But she's comfy." Kara whines in response huffing when Alex pokes her arm and folding her arms in protest.

Lena bites back a chuckle at the display but starts to sit up to diffuse the situation. She wraps an arm around Kara sitting them both up so that Kara is sat in her lap.

"Hey Kara, if you go home with Alex now I promise to come to the DEO tomorrow and play with you." 

"You will?" Kara asks with a hopeful tone, staring up at Lena with wide eyes.

"Only if you be good for Alex, do we have a deal?" Lena asks, raising an eyebrow as Kara wrinkles her nose and then nods, hopping off of her lap in an instant. 

Lena can't resist smirking at Alex who playfully rolls her eyes but mouths a thank you, looking down to see Kara waiting patiently for her attention. As soon as she has it Kara beams up at her.

"Alex, look what I made!" She proudly showcases her ball, bouncing it a couple of times for emphasis. "It bounces and everything! Lena helped me and she let me stir and I got to choose which colour and I chose blue 'cause blue is the best colour in the world!"

Kara's hands move wildly as she gets more and more excited, grinning between the two adults as they share a fond smile.

"That is very cool Kara. Now what do we say to Lena?" Alex prompts.

"Thank you for the bestest day ever!" 

"You are most welcome." Lena smiles and crouches down to give Kara a hug which she happily returns, moving her lips to place a sloppy but not unappreciated kiss on Lena's cheek before pulling out of the embrace and gravitating back towards Alex. 

Alex smiles, bending down to let Kara clamber on her back, her little arms wrapping around her neck and her body wrapped tightly around Alex's as she stands up with Kara clinging sleepily to her back. She slowly walks to the door, Kara already drifting back to sleep as Alex turns back to Lena pulling her in for an awkward one-armed hug.

"Seriously thank you for today. I know Kara can be a bit of a handful and we all really appreciate you looking after her."

"She was as good as gold," Lena reassures, smiling at Kara's sleeping form as she spoke voice barely louder than a whisper, "I loved having her here. Any time you need a break just let me know."

Alex nods shooting Lena one more grateful smile before heading out with Kara sleeping soundly on her back. She sends a quick text to Maggie informing her that they are on their way back to the apartment. Kara doesn't stir until they've made it out of L-Corp and she blinks with sleepy eyes, yawning and shifting so her face burrows against Alex's neck. Breathing in the familiar scent of home, she falls back asleep within moments.

 

....

 

When she wakes up again they are back at Alex's apartment and she is being tucked into Alex's spacious bed. Alex sits beside her smiling as Maggie sits on the other side gently stroking Kara's silky hair. Kara smiles and rolls over to cuddle into Alex's side, her fingers making grabby motions as she spots the bright blue bouncy ball resting on the bedside table. As soon as it is securely in her hand Kara relaxes. 

"What's that you got there kiddo?" Maggie asks, poking the ball curiously. 

Kara tugs it closer, hiding it with a protective fist and letting out a little grumble. Alex taps her finger over the crinkle formed just above her nose, effectively shushing her as she speaks directly to her girlfriend.

"Lena took her down to the labs and they made it together."

"That's very cool, Kara." Maggie replies, relaxing when Kara smiles, shuffling slightly to allow her free hand the space to clutch Maggie's shirt, lazily attempting  to pull the detective closer. Maggie complied, wrapping her arm around Kara as Alex does the same on Kara's other side.

"Is tomorrow soon?" Kara whispers.

"Not long now Little Bug." Alex kisses the top of her head.

"And then I can see my Leanie?" 

"And then you can see your Leanie." Alex repeats. 

A bright smile takes over Kara's face as she closes her eyes. Maggie flicks the light off and the three cuddle together. Kara's smile remains as she drifts into a soft sleep, her thoughts on the fun day she had and how she would see Lena again soon. Her dreams full of knights saving their princesses from evil dragons with swords and bright blue bouncy balls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just incase the action wasn't quite clear this is what Kara looked like after Lena told her they could make bouncy balls here's the [gif](https://media.giphy.com/media/xT1TTybcY0r7QJNGuc/giphy.gif)
> 
> Next up some belated Halloween fun! I'm still working out some costumes for people so if you have any cool ideas let me know. I have Kara and Lena's costumes down but I'm open for suggestions on the others because none of them can say no to a tiny 4 year old kryptonian with a smile as bright as the sun!


	6. Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween is upon National City and a certain recently transformed 4-year-old Kryptonian is very excited to play games and go trick or treating with her favourite people. No one can say no to her pout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so,so sorry that this update has taken so long. My life has been- well to be quite honest it has been awful and I've been through a fair amount. However I finally managed to finish this update, it may not be Halloween time but it is in this chapter so have a very belated halloween! 
> 
> Thank you to my best friend and @slyviebell (on tumblr) for beta'ing this chapter for me.

Alex sits at the table, coffee in hand as Maggie slices their toasted bagels. There is a comfortable silence between them, sharing soft smiles and lingering gazes as Maggie moves to sit across from Alex at the table. They both sip their coffee and reach for their food when the sound of shuffling makes them still. Alex spots Kara's tiny form approaching first. Kara lets out a small yawn, rubbing at her eyes as she blinks. She takes in her surroundings and allows herself a few seconds to wake up before her gaze locks in on Alex. Her eyes light up as she runs faster than her little legs can carry her, completely oblivious to the looks of horror flashing through both Alex and Maggie's eyes when she starts to float just an inch above the ground before she launches herself into Alex's arms. Alex coughs a little at the sheer force. She hides her concern with a yawn as Kara shifts in her lap, making herself comfortable before stealing half of the jam covered bagel on Alex's plate.  
  
"Hey, Cheeky!" Alex protests, running her fingers down Kara's sides, eliciting a high pitched squeal and several giggles from the squirming 4-year-old.  
  
"Noooo! Stop!" Kara bats at Alex's hands, loosening her grip on the bagel which gives Alex an opportunity to strike. She plucks the half-eaten bagel from Kara's hand and smugly takes a bite.  
  
Kara pouts, looking up at Alex with pleading eyes. Alex ignores her, revelling in the way Kara whines as she takes another large bite.  
  
"My bagel is so delicious." She exaggerates a moan, grinning when Kara moves to take it back, swiftly lifting it a little higher each time.  
  
Kara's struggles, getting more and more desperate as she tries to pull Alex's hand down.  
  
"No, give it back! It's mine!" Kara exclaims.  
  
"Oops, there's none left, sorry." Alex replies with an unapologetic smile.  
  
Kara's face falls, her pout returning full force.  
  
"B-b-but that's not fair!" Kara's voice cracks, her eyes starting to water, lower lip trembling.  
  
Maggie's voice comes to her rescue, "Don't worry Kara, Alex is going to go and make you another bagel. Isn't that right, Danvers?"  
  
Alex goes to protest, but upon seeing the stern look she receives from her girlfriend paired with the utter dismay on Kara's face, she thinks better of it and grumbles in defeat. She lifts Kara from her lap and stands up, placing a kiss on the top of her head before moving to the kitchen. She tries, and fails, to hide her smile when Kara gives Maggie a big hug and then takes residence in Alex's seat. She busies herself with the bagel preparation, her eyes flitting over to them every now and again and listening to their interactions with curiosity.  
  
"So Kara, do you know what day it is?" Maggie asks.  
  
Kara shakes her head, staring back with an expectant look.  
  
"Today is Halloween. People dress up in fun costumes, go to parties and play fun games. We could take you trick or treating if you wanted?"  
  
Kara tilts her head, a confused frown on her face.  
  
Maggie smiles at her and continues explaining, "So trick or treating is where you dress up and then we knock on a bunch of houses and they give you candy."  
  
At this, Kara's face morphs into one of utter delight. Her smile is almost too big for her face as she starts to kick her legs wildly, practically bouncing in her seat.  
  
"I get candy?" Kara asks with a gleeful expression.  
  
"Of course, and we'll get you a kick a-," Maggie starts to say, quickly rethinking her word choice and correcting herself, "a really cool costume."  
  
"I get candy!" Kara repeats, oblivious to Maggie's slip up as she claps her hands together.  
  
Maggie nods, watching as Kara wiggles as the excitement builds. It doesn't last long before a frown works its way back onto Kara's face, leaving Maggie confused as to what happened.  
  
"Kara? What is it, what's wrong?"  
  
"Will Alex steal my candy? She stole my bagel!" Kara says with a pout, folding her arms as she sports a sullen look.  
  
Maggie sighs in relief, leaning forward to ruffle Kara's hair as she speaks using a softer tone and a reassuring smile to stop Kara's pouting. "I'll make sure that she doesn't, okay?"  
  
She waits until she receives a small nod from Kara and then continues, her tone teasing as she wiggles her eyebrows mischievously. "But how about we have a little fun and get Alex back for being such a meanie."  
  
Kara grins, nodding enthusiastically as Maggie leans closer, whispering her idea. The two share a giggle and spring apart when Alex walks back to the table. She places a plate with a freshly toasted bagel and a cup of orange juice in front of Kara before sitting down opposite her sister, a steaming mug of coffee in her hand. Kara eagerly munches on her bagel, her eyes never leaving Alex. Maggie lifts her drink to hide her smirk as Kara shifts, looking intently at Alex's movements - Alex raises her mug so Kara raises her glass, not putting it back down until Alex does. Alex runs a hand through her hair, squaring her shoulders and cracking her knuckles. Kara does the same. Alex doesn't notice immediately, checking her phone for updates as Kara mimics her actions on an invisible phone.  
  
When Alex looks up Kara smiles an all-too-innocent smile and takes another bite of her bagel. Alex shakes her head and reaches for her mug again. Eyebrows raise when Kara immediately drops her bagel and does the same, raising her own eyebrows in a near perfect imitation of Alex's.  
  
"What are you doing?" Alex asks accusingly, pointing a finger in Kara's direction.  
  
Kara sits up as she repeats the words in a lower tone, jabbing her finger towards Alex, "What are you doing?"  
  
Alex groans and slaps her hand over her forehead, not needing to be able to see to know that Kara slapped her forehead too. Maggie sniggers, covering it with a cough as Alex removes her hand to flash her a cutting glare. Kara does the same, though her attempt is much softer and the corner of her mouth twitches, unable to keep a completely stoic face.  
  
"You're being very annoying." Alex complains.  
  
Once again, Kara parrots the words. And once again, Alex groans in response, stands up and walks out of the room only for Kara to follow. They both return a moment later, hands on their hips staring at one another. This time Maggie doesn't bother to hold in her laughter, full-on cackling as Kara executes the perfect Alex Danvers pose.  
  
"Stop being silly and get dressed." Alex lets out exasperatedly.  
  
"Stop being silly and get dressed." Kara repeats in a high pitched voice.  
  
"Quit it."  
  
"Quit it!"  
  
Alex takes a step towards Kara and looks down at her with a disapproving look. Kara blinks up at her with a similar expression. Maggie watches in amusement for a minute, then decides to break it up now before Alex loses it or starts to yell. She bends down and gives Kara a warm smile as she holds out her hand.  
  
"Let's go and get ready, eh?" Maggie wiggles her fingers a little.  
  
"Okay." Kara shrugs with a smile, letting Maggie lead her into the bedroom, but not before turning around to stick her tongue out at Alex.  
  


  
  
....  


  
  
Maggie couldn't help the chuckle that left her throat as she watched Alex stalk towards the DEO building while Kara trails behind in her matching outfit, mimicking Alex's walk perfectly. Kara had emerged from the bedroom clad in dark grey trousers and a tiny black DEO polo shirt. Her long hair is tied in a loose ponytail similar to the one Maggie is sporting and her hands adjusted the little belt as she had stood beside Alex with a determined grin on her face. Alex had rolled her eyes but said nothing, hoping that Kara would cease her mirroring when they got into Maggie's car - she hadn't and Alex had spent the entire journey restraining herself from prodding the tiny Kryptonian in frustration.  
  
Kara was practically running to keep up with Alex, slowing down each time Alex glanced back at her. Maggie followed them, smiling when she heard Alex let out another huff. Kara held a determined gaze marching forward, her eyes darting all around. When she met those familiar piercing green ones she paused. Blinking, she looks closely and her face breaks out into the sunshine smile reserved only for Lena.  
  
"LENAAA!"  
  
Alex is startled as Kara's excited screech echoes around the room and with lightning speed Kara is racing over to the CEO, causing Alex to stumble at the sheer force.  
  
Kara launches herself into Lena's waiting arms, nuzzling against her dress as Lena cradles her. Lena spins Kara around, smiling when she's rewarded with a soft giggle and a dazzling smile.  
  
Alex rolls her eyes at the display, torn between feeling relieved that Kara had stopped her copycat game and wanting to berate her for running inside (despite the many times Alex has brought it up).  
  
Lena places Kara back on the ground, smiling when Kara stays close, her head resting against Lena's waist as she smiles up at her.  
  
"I missed you." Kara says in a sing-song voice, a small pout forming. Just as soon as it forms, it vanishes, replaced with that famous Kara Danvers smile as she excitedly bounces in her spot. She tugs at Lena's dress as she speaks. "I brought my bouncy ball, we can play with it!"  
  
Kara reaches into her pocket and holds up the bouncy ball for everyone to admire.  
  
Alex chuckles as Maggie steps away carefully, not wanting to make the mistake of trying to touch it again. Winn wasn't so cautious, leaning down with child-like enthusiasm.  
  
"Oh this is awesome dude, can I have a go?" Winn says, already reaching out to take the ball.  
  
Kara's eyebrows furrow, knitting together as her expression darkens. Alex can tell what's about to happen. Kara lets go of Lena and, whirling around at lightning speed quicker than anyone can stop her, she stomps on Winn's foot.  
  
Winn instantly recoils as Kara's fist encloses around the ball and she takes a daring step towards him.  
  
"Ouch Kara that really hurt." Winn tries his own pout but Kara continues to glare at him.  
  
"Good! It's mine." Kara says, her chin jutting out in defiance as she scowls at him, "and you can't have it."  
  
Maggie clamps a hand over her mouth, turning around to hide her laughter, which becomes impossibly harder when she sees James standing against the opposite wall, his conversation with J'onn interrupted as he tries to stifle his own amusement.  
  
Winn doesn't hide his hurt expression, resembling a kicked puppy as he trudged over to where James and J'onn stand. Alex smirks as he passes, managing to keep her laughter from bubbling out as she catches sight of Lena doing the same. Lena looks at Alex for a minute and then turns her attention back to Kara.  
  
"Why don't we do some colouring?" Lena suggests.  
  
Kara looks up skeptically, holding the ball closer to her chest.  
  
"No one will touch your ball okay, I promise."  
  
Kara shifts in her spot, looking at the ball and then back at Lena. She does it a few times before nodding. She tucks the ball safely back in her pocket and takes Lena's hand as they walk to the nearest desk.  
  
Alex lets out a full-bellow laugh when Kara turns around to give Winn another glare, mouthing the words "I'm watching you,” and smiling innocently when she catches Alex's eye. Their eye contact breaks as J'onn walks over, followed closely by James and Winn.  
  
"Agent Danvers, Detective Sawyer, a word please."  
  
Alex tries to gauge what this could be about, but his face remains impassive.  
  
"Oooh, someone's in trouble." Winn teases, stepping back with a squeak when Alex goes to hit him. He stands behinds James and pulls a face as Alex growls in response.  
  
"That's enough, Agent Scott, this concerns you as well."  
  
Winn pales, gulping as Alex gives him a smug smile. James goes to leave but Winn grabs his arm and pulls him along too. They keep walking until J'onn is certain that Kara is out of earshot. He glances over to see her sitting cross-legged on a chair talking animatedly to Lena, who now has hold of Kara's bouncy ball.  
  
"How come Lena gets to hold it?!" Winn cries out incredulously, shrinking when 4 sets of eyes narrow in his direction.  
  
"We are not here to talk about bouncy balls, Agent Scott." J'onn states, giving him a pointed look as he continues. "We need to talk about Supergirl."  
  
Alex looks at J'onn for a moment, seeing the hint of something else in his eyes. She speaks up, her tone somewhat defensive, "What about her?"  
  
J'onn sighs, relaxing his stance in the hopes of reassuring the others. Seeing Alex's frown still firmly in place, he begins to elaborate, "After the incident in the medical bay, I thought it best to do some research into Kryptonian biology. I asked Lena Luthor to assist me. The two of us found out some information I thought it best to be shared."  
  
"Why would you ask Lena?" James asks, curious but not malicious.  
  
"Ms Luthor is one of the smartest people in National City, and has a fair amount of knowledge on Kryptonians. She offered to assist me and willingly allowed me to read her mind."  
  
They all look a mixture between gobsmacked and impressed.  
  
Alex was the first to recover, turning her attention back to J'onn. "Okay, so what did you find out?"  
  
"Kryptonian bodies are more adaptable and interconnected than humans."  
  
"What does that mean exactly?" Maggie piped up.  
  
"The body of a Kryptonian does whatever it can to preserve their life. When Supergirl fought BioClock her cells were damaged and to compensate her body morphed into a safer, healthier form. Upon further research we discovered that for Supergirl to re-age it isn't just her cells that need to be repaired, her whole being was affected meaning that her body and her mind shifted to the safest form. Both her cells and her body are rejecting any type of treatment because Supergirl is not mentally or emotionally on board."  
  
"You're saying that Kara doesn't want to turn back?" Alex questions.  
  
"Supergirl has to feel safe in her adult form but for some reason she does not. Whatever the reason is - it’s causing an emotional response which her cells are locking onto and they’re attempting to protect her from within. We thought that it might be that Supergirl's - Kara's emotions are overwhelming her and she does not know how to deal with those intense emotions. Her cells, body and mind latch onto something that makes her feel safer and healthier."  
  
"Wow, that's just-" Alex cuts herself off, unsure exactly what to say in response.  
  
"I think what Alex means is that we weren't expecting that. How do we help Kara now?" Maggie asks, placing a calming hand on Alex's shoulder.  
  
"You be there for her." J'onn says simply. "That's all any of us can do."  
  
He smiles at her once more, their moment interrupted when Kara's melodic laugh sounds. All their heads turn to look at where the girl now sits in Lena's lap, staring at her as though Lena hung the stars in the sky. They watch as her little hands move around animatedly as she finishes telling Lena her story. Lena nods and replies with just as much enthusiasm.  
  
As they move back to the pair a smile reappears on Alex's face, sharing a soft glance with J'onn as Kara's familiar Kryptonian twang sounds as the girl speaks softly, uttering her own language with ease.  
  
"Rrip nahn tov vahdhah zhiutidh," Kara places a hand to Lena's cheek and Alex can see the hint of surprise lingering in Lena's eyes as she smiles in response, leaning closer as she responds in Kryptonian with near-perfect pronunciation.  
  
"Nahkluv Kara,"  
  
Kara beams at the woman and edges closer to trace Kryptonian symbols across the soft curves of Lena's palm.  
  
After a few seconds of silence, Winn finally speaks up "So Kara, I heard you are going trick or treating?"  
  
Kara nods, removing her eyes from staring at Lena to glance at Winn before turning back to drawing on Lena’s palm.  
  
"Have you picked a costume?" Winn tries again to gain her attention, "maybe you could dress up as a hero?"  
  
This catches Kara's attention and she stops moving her fingers over Lena's palm.  
  
"What's a hero?" She asks in an innocent voice, the crinkle forming as she tilts her head in that very adorable childlike fashion.  
  
There's a few moments of silence, all sharing matching looks as they try to think of a way to explain it to Kara.  
  
James steps forward, smiling at Kara as he starts to explain. "A hero is someone who makes the world a better place. Someone who's really brave. Heroes help people and are someone you admire or look to for guidance."  
  
Kara thinks about his words for all of a few seconds before she's speaking again, a smile on her face.  
  
"I don't need a costume then." She nods confidently and resumes her movements against Lena's palm.  
  
When no one speaks, Kara looks back up sighing when all she sees is their confused expressions.  
  
"I'm Alex, duh!" She says simply with a huff, shaking her head at them.  
  
James and Maggie share a smile, turning to see Alex quickly spinning around to mask her emotional response. Alex squares her shoulders, turning back around and shooting a smirking Maggie a mock glare.  
  
"Aww, Alex is crying." Winn chuckles, going to continue his teasing when he sees Alex's warning look and thinks better of it. He holds his hands up in mock surrender moving to stand behind James to avoid the fierce glint in Alex's gaze.  
  
"It's okay to cry, Danvers." Maggie whisper shouts earning herself another glare.  
  
"I was not crying." Alex growls out.  
  
Alex's arms fold defensively when all the others do is smile at her, giving her knowing looks and even a smirk from J'onn. For once she's thankful that Lena is too preoccupied with Kara to pay attention.  
  
Quick to change the subject Alex moves to Kara's other side. Leaning over to poke her little shoulder. Kara startles, relaxing when Lena's arms tighten around her waist and rub soothing circles on her arm. When Kara calms she turns her head, expression softening when she sees Alex next to her.  
  
"Whilst I'm the best hero ever," Alex starts in a jokey tone, "You usually don't dress as someone you actually know. You dress as a character or a thing. A king or a turtle or something else."  
  
Kara's shoulders slump and a frown forms as she speaks in a defeated voice.  
  
"I don't have a costume now!" She throws her hands up sighing.  
  
"We can go into the city and we'll get you a really cool costume. Sound good?" Alex asks.  
  
Kara nods eagerly, her smile instantly reappearing as she starts to wiggle in Lena's lap.  
  
"Please, if you're going costume shopping I need to come with. Alex doesn't know anything about what makes a good costume." Winn proclaims snootily pushing past James to stand next to Lena.  
  
Alex starts to move around when J'onn walks past shaking his head disapprovingly.  
  
"I'll come with you guys too. I already approved it with my boss. Besides someone has to stop Alex from murdering Winn." Maggie laughs moving over to rest her hand on Alex's shoulder.  
  
"Yay group trip!" Kara says before turning her head at lighting speed to look expectantly at Lena.  
  
"Will you come too?"  
  
Lena falters looking unsurely at the others. Maggie gives her an encouraging nod whilst Alex lightly nudges Kara's foot.  
  
"I think you forgot to say something." Alex says.  
  
"Oh!" Kara turns to face Lena again as she speaks again emphasizing Lena's name, " _Lena_ , will you come too?"  
  
Lena goes to reply but Alex voice cuts in again.  
  
"Kara Zor-El Danvers, you know very well that isn't what I meant. Ask Lena properly." Alex reprimands.  
  
Kara folds her arms looking at Alex with a defiant look in her eye. Alex matches her position, giving her sister a pointed look. When Kara still doesn't budge Alex decides to test the water.  
  
"I guess you don't want Lena to come with us then."  
  
Kara gasps tightening her hold on Lena as she repeats a chorus of "No".  
  
"Ask her properly or she won't come." Alex says, shooting Lena a wink when Kara isn't looking.  
  
"But-"  
  
"10."  
  
Kara's eyes, widen looking from Alex to Lena in terror. Alex raises her eyebrow, starting to say 9 when Kara frantically waves her hands.  
  
"Please! Please please please can Lena come? Pleaseeeeee!" Kara wails, her face getting redder as her eyes well up with tears.  
  
Lena smiles, using a thumb to catch Kara's tear before it can make a full descent.  
  
"Of course I want to come."  
  
Kara gives Lena a watery smile, resting her head against Lena's collarbone with her eyes closed as her breathing starts to even out.  
  
Alex looked away, feeling ashamed that she's heightened Kara's anxiety instead of decreasing it. She hoped their shopping trip would put a smile back on Kara's face.  


 

* * *

  
  
By the time they had arrived at the shopping centre Lena had learnt two things about a 4-year-old version of Kara. The first thing: it is even harder to say no to her, especially when she started to pout. The second thing: 4-year-old Kara is very good at getting what she wants.  
  
Lena had watched as Alex tried to explain why they could not go into the toy shop and then watched as Kara had fluttered her eyelashes and uttered the magic words "I won't run." Alex had caved within seconds.  
  
Despite her earlier promise Kara had taken off at near full-speed, her hand slipping from Lena's momentarily as she raced down the aisle. She stopped when she realised that Lena hadn't been following.  
  
Lena had stood to the side amused when Kara had skipped over to Winn and shoved a Supergirl lego set into his hands with a pleading smile. Winn had taken the box with little reluctance and by the time they reached the counter he'd been suckered into buying her a Wonder Woman set to go with it.  
  
Finally, Kara had successfully managed to eat her own hot dog plus half of Maggie's burger, a handful of Winn's curly fries and several bites of Alex's donut. Lena ate the whole kale and apple salad to herself, getting a one-armed cuddle after letting Kara drink the rest of her Raspberry iced tea.

  
  
...

  
  
"What about this one?" Maggie suggested holding up a large lemon costume, glancing at Alex's annoyed expression as Kara turned her nose at the 11th costume she'd tried on.  
  
"It's yucky!" Kara responded, glaring at the offending article of clothing.  
  
"I know what else is yucky." Alex mutters quietly, though Kara's pout afterwards says otherwise.  
  
"Aw come on Kara, there must be something in here you like." Winn comments leading Kara over to a different rack of clothes.  
  
As soon as Kara is out of earshot Alex let's out a relieved groan.  
  
"I am this close to making her wear a paper bag." Alex says, gritting her teeth as she rubs her temple.  
  
Maggie touches her shoulder sympathetically as Lena bites back a smirk. They all turn to stare as Kara let's out a loud scream. Alex is rushing over, the annoyed glint in her eyes now gone, instantly replaced with concern as she scans Kara for any sign of injury.  
  
"What's wrong Kara?"  
  
"I found it." Kara replies simply.  
  
Alex furrows her eyebrows in confusion, her annoyance quickly returning when she sees the smile on Kara's face as she excitedly shakes her left hand. Which is when Alex sees it.  
  
"It's my costume!" Kara states matter-of-factly.  
  
"That's why you screamed?! What the hell Kara?!" Alex barks out, a thunderous expression on her face.  
  
Maggie can tell by the way Alex's fists shake she's nearing an explosion, she glances back at Kara who seems to understand something is wrong as she scurries to hide behind Lena's leg.  
  
"Danvers, let's go for a walk." Maggie nudges Alex with a sharp nod, pushing her in the opposite direction, as she approaches Kara with a much softer expression.  
  
"Kara-bear, me and Alex are going to get some decorations, okay?"  
  
Kara doesn't say anything, clinging to Lena's leg intently.  
  
Maggie looks to Lena who smiles reassuringly, running a hand through Kara's tiny locks in a soothing fashion.  
  
"Go, you two need a break. Besides, Kara's going to help me with my costume." Lena replies, smiling wider when her words seems to perk Kara up a little.  
  
They are turning down the next aisle when they hear Maggie's light shout of "have fun!"  
  
Lena directs Kara to the section of the shop with adult sized costumes, quickly shuffling her away from a variety of inappropriate choices. Kara's fingers trail along the different fabrics humming softly as she walks alongside Lena.  
  
"So, can I see your costume?" Lena asks with a curious smile.  
  
Kara shakes her head with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Nope." The 4-year-old says, popping the p.  
  
Lena clutches her heart in mock offense, playfully pouting at the girl.  
  
Kara stills, looking at Lena with a puppy like expression.  
  
"It's a surprise." Kara whispers, playing with the ends of her hair as she flashes Lena pleading eyes.  
  
Lena smiles, squeezing Kara's hand as they continue making their way through the clothes racks. Trundling on in a comfortable silence.  
  


...

  
  
"Relax Danvers, it's fine."  
  
Alex shoots Maggie an incredulous look, taking an aggressive swig of her coffee.  
  
"Your sister is in good hands, she's having a great time." Maggie says with a reassuring smile.  
  
"I'm not cut out for this." Alex groans, running a hand through her hair.  
  
Maggie rubs her arm lovingly, squeezing it for good measure.  
  
"Look, this situation is weird and none of us know how to handle it. It's not every day National City's favourite superhero turns into an excitable 4 year old." She smiles when Alex let's out a weak laugh. "I think it's safe to say none of us know what we're doing and that's okay. All that matters is letting Kara know we care. We can figure out the rest."  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Alex nods feeling a little calmer. Her head resting against Maggie's shoulder as they sit on one of the benches within the mall.  
  
Her calm feeling doesn't last long, the obnoxious sound of her phone charming breaking the spell. Sighing she unlocks it to see several missed calls from Winn and a new message from Lena. She looks up to see Maggie staring at her own phone with an equally concerned face. Alex hits dial, pressing the phone to her ear, bottom lip between her teeth as she anxiously waits. 

14 seconds go by before the person picks up. Alex doesn’t wait for an answer before she speaks.

“What’s going on Winn? Is Kara okay? What do you mean don’t panic, what the fuck have you done?!”

 **_Hello, is this Alex Danvers?_ ** ******_  
_ **

“Yes,” Alex answers a little hesitantly.

**_We’ve been trying to get into contact with you Miss Danvers, your sister was-_ **

“She was what?!” Alex roars so loudly she startles an elderly man and his dog.

Maggie shoots him an apologetic smile, leaning closer so she could hear the conversation Alex was having.

“What happened?” Alex asks with controlled rage.

Maggie can’t hear the response but Alex’s face tells her it can’t be good. Alex gets up with a start, her coffee long abandoned as she storms off with Maggie hot on her heels. Alex doesn’t say anything as she races through the mall, Maggie stops her just as they reach the entrance to the only toy store in the mall.

“Danvers slow down.” Maggie grabs Alex’s arm to stop her, “okay, now tell me what’s going on.”

Alex starts to speak when the sound of raised voices and a child wailing catch their attention. The noise only gets louder and it’s then that Alex recognises one of the voices. She shares a look with Maggie and both of them charge in. They rush down the first aisle, eyes widening when they spot boxes scattered on the floor surrounding a disheveled looking Winn sitting in the middle cradling an equally disheveled and whimpering Kara.

“You better hope she doesn’t have any broken bones, she’s a child for god’s sake!”

Alex turns to see Lena pressing a pompous looking guy against a wall, her eyes wild with rage. She’s never seen Lena so angry before and it fills her with pride to know Lena is as protective as Kara as she is.

“I didn't see her.” The guy fires back defensively, squeaking when Lena's hand tightens around his collarbone.

“Oh is that right? So you didn't get into a fight with my friend here,” Lena nods in Winn's direction, “because he grabbed the last Death Star logo set.”

The guy goes to speak but at the way Lena's eyes narrow accusingly he instantly rethinks it.

“Then you proceeded to try and pull the box from his grip, despite the fact a 4 year old was in his arms. Pushing him so hard that he fell into the display taking Kara with him.”

Alex growls at the same time as Lena, eyes widening when Lena forcefully shoves the guy.

“How was I supposed to know the kid would get in the way?!”

Maggie lunges for Alex when she sees the familiar red glint in her eyes, immediately regretting her decision when Lena's arm swings back and her fist collides with the guy's jaw. A deafening crack followed by a stunned silence.

“Holy shi-”

“ALEX!” Winn admonishes, covering Kara's ears as he gives Alex a pointed stare.

Maggie uses her free hand to grab Lena's before she can swing again. The look on Lena's face tells her she did it just in time.

“Detective please get your hands off of me.” Lena says, her voice calm but the underlying fear in her eyes reveals a much deeper emotion.

Maggie hesitates, sharing a look with Alex and moving to Lena's other side as Alex goes to address a sniffling Kara.

The guy clutched at his jaw, staring at Lena with a look mixed with fear and disgust.

“You crazy bitch!” He growls, shrinking back when four sets of eyes glare at him.

Winn pats Alex's shoulder when she curses under her breath, both turning their attention back to Kara, repeating calming phrases and trying to wipe away her tears.

Maggie smiles when Kara nestles into Alex, clinging to her shirt with her good arm. Alex's hand never stopping stroking Kara's hair.

“You think I'm crazy?” Lena laughs almost manically, a smirk forming as she straightens up. Maggie recognises the look as Lena's “boss mode”, something adult Kara had spent a good 3 hours rambling about.

“I could ruin you, one phone call and you're done in this city,” Lena steps closer, ignoring Maggie's warning glare as she continues “I know a lot of people, a lot of journalists, and a lot of respected lawyers. It certainly pays to be the CEO.”

The guy steps back, his back thudding against the wall as he looks around helplessly for a member of staff. He musters some courage, standing tall as he gives her a patronising stare.

“Look lady, I'm sure you think you're tough but you don't have to lie about being a CEO.”

Lena scoffs, folding her arms as she steels herself. Maggie steps forward, her badge in hand as she flashes the guy a violent glare.

“I'd move along if I were you buddy.”

The guy glances from Maggie's badge to Lena, a conflicted expression on his face.

“You can leave quietly or I can arrest you for public disturbance, your choice pal.” Maggie threatens with a dimpled smile.

“I'd listen to her. The last person who went against Lena Luthor didn't come out of it well.” Alex adds in with a menacing grin.

The guy squeaks, shooting a terrified look Lena's way before he all but races out of the shop. Not before Lena plucks the box from his hand though, tucking it securely under her arm. As soon as he's out of earshot they all burst into a fit of laughter. They stop when a clearly confused Kara whimpers again, repeating Alex's name through choked sobs.

“I'll pay for this and meet you back at the car.” Lena offers, walking away without waiting for an answer.

The others spring into action, Winn helping to secure Kara in Alex's arms whilst Maggie grabs their bags. None of them noticing Lena obtaining another box on her way to the counter.

 

* * *

 

 

“It hurts.” Kara flinches, trying to wriggle away as Alex wraps her wrist.

Alex sighs, motioning for Maggie to hold Kara still.

“I know it hurts Little Bug, it will be done soon I promise. You just need to stay still, can you do that?”

Kara’s lip trembles, her eyes welling with a new sea of tears.

“But it _really_ hurts Alex.” Kara complains, giving her the puppy dog expression.

“Well I guess we could always chop your hand off.” Alex says adopting a serious expression.

“Wha- noooo Alex don't!” Kara protests frantically shaking her head.

“Promise you'll stay still?”

“I promise! I won't move Alex, don't chop. Don't chop!” Kara shouts dramatically, lying back as still as a statue.

Alex goes about her work, cracking jokes and trying to keep Kara smiling whilst Maggie braids her hair and lets Kara play with her police badge as they work. Alex kisses Kara’s bandaged wrist, thankful it was only a sprain.

“Hey,” Winn says, his voice soft as he lingers by the doorway, “I- uh I have something for Kara.”

Kara perks up at the mention of her name, smiling widely at Winn as he takes a hesitant step into the room. Alex isn’t sure why he’s so hesitant, her lips pulling into a tight frown when he pointedly avoids her gaze going straight to Kara without a word.

“It’s nothing special, just something I thought Kara might like.” Winn explains eyes glued to the floor.

“Alright, let’s see it then.” Alex holds her hand out expectantly.

Winn hands her the item with a small, shy smile waiting to gage Alex’s reaction. Maggie and Kara both lean into Alex’s space trying to look at the object in her hand. Maggie grins, clocking what it is immediately as Kara slumps against the seat looking confused.

“This is really cool dude.” Maggie states, playfully punching him on the shoulder.

“You're being weird.”  Alex says apprehensively.

“What?! No I'm not.” Winn defends feebly.

“Cut the poop.” Alex snaps, rolling her eyes at her own substitution, “I care about you alright.” She admits her voice much gentler than moments before.

Winn sighs, his eyes watery as he speaks. “I- I figured you wouldn't want me around Kara. Since y’know I- I got her injured.”

Alex studies him for a second before smacking the back of his head.

“Ow! What was that for?!” Winn shrieks, rubbing his head.

“For being an idiot,” Alex replies, “This wasn't your fault. The jerk in the shop - that’s who’s fault it was. You didn’t do anything wrong, all you did was try and protect Kara. That’s all I ever wanted.”

“But I-”

“-but nothing,” Alex begins, stopping when Kara starts to giggle.

They all turn to look at Kara, her good hand slapping her thigh as she laughs, a soft and freeing expression on her face.

“What are you laughing at chuckle monster?” Maggie asks.

“She- she said,” Kara’s giggles get louder, tears spilling from her eyes and her words lost in a sea of melodious laughter. “BUTT!” Kara exclaims, her whole body vibrating from laughing so much.

The way her face contorts, her grin almost too big for her face, causes the others to laugh too The mood in the room instantly elevates as they revel in the happiness radiating off of Kara.

It takes a good few minutes for the giggling to cease when Kara remembers Winn brought her something and she becomes curious once more, reaching to snatch the object from Alex’s hand.

Alex’s scolding falls on deaf ears as Kara examines the object in her hand. She isn’t fully sure what it is but she loves it anyway. Her fingers run along the soft blue fabric, flipping it over to see a hand-stitched House of El crest in the center. She brings it to her lips kissing it once, turning to look at Winn with teary eyes and a small, sad smile.

“Thank you.” Her voice is barely audible but her eyes hold so many emotions.

“Do you want me to help you put it on?” Winn asks.

When Kara nods Winn moves closer, gently taking the object and sliding it over Kara’s bandaged hand very careful to avoid hurting her any further. Kara looks down at her hand, her bandage now covered in soft blue fabric with the crest staring up at her. Her smile softens, sad eyes gradually shifting and then she’s leaping up to wrap Winn in a one-arm hug. He returns it wrapping his arms around her tightly and leaning in to kiss the top of her head.

Alex and Maggie share fond smiles at the interaction, both feeling reassured that Kara and Winn are both okay. Though Alex does make a note to examine Winn just in case, he does bruise like a peach after all.

 

…

  


It’s J’onn who suggests DEO trick-or-treating, which consists of the gang trundling after an excited Kara as she stops at every desk to receive a piece of candy.

J’onn chuckles as Kara skips in front, sprained wrist forgotten as she holds Lena’s hand, beaming the entire time and in full costume. To his right James snaps photographs as Kara parades around the building in a full knight’s costume. A small foam sword is secured by a tiny holster (that they are convinced Winn made special) around her waist. A small cardboard shield rests upon Kara’s back with the Kryptonian symbol for “courage” delicately painted in gold. Her wavy locks spiral into two french braids that swing as she animatedly chatters to the others.

Lena holds Kara’s good hand, listening intently to everything Kara says. She wears a long flowing deep blue dress and a tiara sits a top of her head. Kara insisted they all wear the costumes her and Lena picked out, and no one could say no to her puppy dog eyes and pleading tone as she declared each special role she assigned them. It was only fitting that Lena be the princess to Kara’s super-knight, even at 4 years old Kara’s feelings for Lena are so evident.

Behind them, some much less impressed with their costumes are Alex, Maggie and Winn. Their costumes make much less sense. Winn was waddling through the DEO dressed in a very large donut costume, making it near impossible for him to properly move his arms. Alex had spent a good 10 minutes cackling before the sight of her costume promptly shut her up. She trudged next to Maggie dressed in an otter onesie with fitting face paint thanks to Winn. Alex had tried to refuse the costume but Kara had pleaded and pouted so Alex stomped into the bathroom to change, though she had tripped Winn when he told her she looked ‘otterly adorable’. Maggie was delighted with her blue ranger suit, strutting in between Alex and Winn feeling victorious. James had been given a pair of fluffy white angel wings and a headband halo as he was declared Kara’s guardian angel, whilst J’onn was sporting a headband with two silver boppers. He was the only one adopting a serious expression, silently chuckling as he listened to Alex’s internal grumbling over her costume. He was just glad Kara was having a good time. He may not be able to read her mind, but the smile on her face was enough evidence to know that today had been a good day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I totally made up the Kryptonian phrases so here's the "translations")
> 
> "Rrip nahn tov vahdhah zhiutidh" - Your eyes are a beautiful galaxy"
> 
> "Nahkluv" - Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a set tag for this fic yet so any suggestions are welcome!


End file.
